LORD
by lbarrese1353
Summary: Based on RWBY. 5 years after Salem is defeated, Beacon Academy is fixed. There are 12 new kids joining the Academy. Follow their journey.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

In the world of Remnant, there are four different kingdoms. The kingdom

of Vacuo is located 0n the west side, the kingdom of Atlas is located on the north side, the kingdom of Mistral is located on the east side and the kingdom of Vale is located in the center. Each kingdom has an academy meant to train future huntsmen and huntresses to take down Grimm.

Once someone reaches the age of 17 they are allowed to attend the prestigious academy and for the next four years they work in a group of four. After graduating they become full huntsmen/huntresses and go on missions to defeat Grimm and protect the citizens.

Grimm are creatures of destruction that have no soul and only want to kill anyone they find. They are drawn to negative emotions like loneliness, hatred, envy and sadness. They take on many forms such as scorpions and birds and no matter how cute some can be, they all still want the same: destruction.

This story takes place in the kingdom of Vale at Beacon Academy. 12 kids are about to start their new life at the academy and take a step toward their goal of becoming huntsmen and huntresses. Some are there for selfish reasons such as fame and money while some of them are there simply because they want to protect the people around them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three young boys are picking on a young cat Faunus. He is hiding in a corner, covering his face from the boys. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. On his head is a pair of cat ears sticking up.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else with your own kind?" One of the boys said to him.

"Yeah. Look at him. The Faunus are such freaks." Another boy agreed.

While they were busy picking on the cat Faunus, they didn't notice a young wolf Faunus approaching them. She has shoulder length brown hair with blue streaks going through her hair and hazel eyes. On her head is a pair of wolf ears.

"Hey everyone. What's going on?" She asked in a serious tone.

They looked at her and got up.

"We were just leaving, right everyone?" The third boy said.

Everyone else agreed and ran off. The wolf Faunus looked at the cat Faunus and extended a hand to him.

"You okay?" She asked, smiling at him.

He looked at her and nodded his head, reaching for her hand. She pulled him up and looked at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jake." He said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Hi Jake. I'm Laura. It's nice to meet ya." She said smiling big with her eyes closed.

"Laura! Wake up!" A voice is heard from the kitchen.

Laura opens her eyes slowly and looks at the ceiling. "Just a dream." She looks at the clock and realizes what time it is, quickly getting up and putting on her uniform. The uniform consists of a red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon that all the females wore.

She ran downstairs and sat at the table, eating her pancakes as quick as possible. A boy with short brown hair and orange eyes looked at her. He was wearing his signature gray hoodie with a blue short sleeved shirt under it and brown cargo pants.

"You know, the pancakes aren't going anywhere if you eat slower." He said.

"I know Scotty, but I have to hurry if I want to make it to the airship on time." She said. She finally looked at him and noticed that he wasn't hiding his eye color. "Scotty, you know what dad said about hiding our eye color."

He shrugged. "I know, but why does it matter if no one is here anyway. And besides, dad could at least tell us why we have to hide it."

"He said when we are older he will tell us the reason. Until then, hide it."

"Fine." He let out a groan to emphasize how annoying it was.

He went to turn to go to his room but was stopped by a hug from behind.

"Sorry, but I gotta go now. Take care of yourself while I'm gone and dad is on his mission. "

"I wish I could go with you to Beacon Academy." Scotty said as he turned around to hug his sister.

"I know you do, but you only have to wait one more year then you can join me." Laura said smiling at him.

"I can't wait! I have been training really hard to be a huntsman." He said with fire in his eyes.

Laura laughed. "I believe you but as much as I wish I could stay and chat, I gotta go catch the airship."

"Okay. Bye big sis!" Scotty said waving.

Laura headed to the door and opened it. Before walking out she stopped and waved at Scotty, then walked out the door and closed it. Right as she was about to run toward the dock, a man with short brown hair and brown eyes with cat ears on his head stepped in front of her. He was wearing his black sweatshirt with a brown short sleeved shirt and black shorts. He has a cat tail sticking out of his shorts.

"Are you really going to be a huntress?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Yes I am. I want to protect everyone from Grimm and bad people." She replied.

He hit the tree with his hand. "Why?! Don't you remember how they treated us and you still want to help them?!" He shook his hand in anger.

Laura turned her head away from him. "Of course I remember but not all humans were like him. Kenny and Doug were our friends and they aren't faunuses like us."

"Still, you should stay with the faunuses and help us, not help those lowly humans."

"Jake, the world isn't the same as it used to be. Humans are accepting us now after that battle 5 years ago that ended with Salem's defeat. And Beacon Academy has always been a place that accepted humans and faunuses. They don't look at races differently. You should become a huntsman and we can fight Grimm together like we used to."

"Sorry but Grimm aren't my only enemies. Humans are as well. If only Adam was still here. He led the White Fang the way they should have always been."

"Don't be like Adam. He wasn't a hero for faunuses. He didn't want equality for us, he wanted to make humans into slaves for the faunuses."

"And what's wrong with that!?" He shouted losing control of his temper. He looked at Laura again. "I'm sorry but he was right, humans are inferior compared to us. After everything they did to us, they deserve to be our slave. And sorry but if you are going to be a huntress, then I can't guarantee that the next time we meet that we won't be enemies."

Laura looked at him with sadness on her face. "Then I guess it doesn't matter what I say anymore. I have to go now or I'll be late. I pray that we won't have to fight each other in the near future." After saying that she turned around and ran toward the dock with Jake standing there, watching her run off.

"Hold the door! Hold the door!" Laura shouted as the airship was about to leave. The pilot heard her and opened the door to let her in.

Once she made it in she thanked the pilot and sat down in a chair.

Thank god he was so nice. She thought to herself.

As she was relaxing in her seat a guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes approached her. He was wearing the Beacon Academy uniform which was black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie that all guys wore.

"Hey Laura." The guy said.

Laura looked up and saw the guy staring at her. She jumped up and grabbed hold of him, hugging him really tightly. "Dougie! I'm so glad to see you."

He smiled at her and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too." He patted her on the head. "Down girl."

She got off of him and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop treating me like an animal even though I'm part wolf!?"

He laughed. "I know you don't like it but I can't help it." He turned away and looked out the window. "Ready for the first year of Beacon?"

Laura got up and looked out the window, excitement on her face. "I have been training hard for this day so of course I'm ready!"

A girl with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them. She was wearing the uniform that all girls wear. "Do you have to be so loud? Some people are trying to concentrate!"

Laura turned and looked at the girl. "Then go concentrate somewhere else. I'm trying to admire the view with my friend."

She glared at Laura and was about to say something when a guy with short black hair and green eyes walked up to them. He was wearing the uniform that all guys wear.

"Calm down ladies. Why not just kiss and make up." He said with a wink.

They both looked at him and glared at him instead.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The girl asked.

"Because girls making out is sexy." He replied with a seductive wink. "I'm Ryan by the way.

"And why would we tell you our name anyway?" She asked.

Ryan looked at Laura and Laura put out her hand.

"Hi I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you Ryan." She said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back and they shook hands. The girl glared at Laura.

"Why would you tell this creep your name?"

"It's just a name. Who cares if he knows my name." Laura said tilting her head slightly.

Ryan looked at Doug and put his hand out to Doug. "What's your name anyway?"

Doug put out his hand and shook Ryan's hand. "I'm--" he started to say but was interrupted by Laura.

"He's dougie!" She said smiling.

Doug coughed once. "Don't listen to her it's actually Doug. She just likes calling me dougie."

Ryan smiled. "Are you two dating by any chance?"

Laura and Doug looked at each other for a second.

"N..no, we aren't d..dating." Laura stuttered.

"That's good to know." Ryan said winking at her.

Laura turned away from Ryan and looked at the girl. "What's your name though?"

The girl stared at her for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to let them know her name. After thinking it over she looked at the 3 of them. "My name is Olivia."

Laura smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you." She put her hand out to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and shook Laura's hand. "It's nice to meet you too I guess."

The airship landed on the dock and the doors opened, leading to Beacon Academy. Laura and everyone got out and stretched.

Laura looked at the academy. They were on a walkway that led to the main building of the academy. There was a large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways.

Laura saw a guy with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes standing with friends and laughing with them. He was also wearing the Beacon uniform.

I think this is going to be a good year. Laura thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tim awoke in his bed and looked at the clock. He has short brown hair up to his ear lobes and hazel eyes. He got up slowly, stretching a little bit, then changing into his Beacon Academy uniform.

His step brother knocked on the door. "Tim. It's time for breakfast. We have to hurry and eat before we are late." He said.

"Okay! Coming right out Eric!" He called back to the boy.

He got to the door and opened it. Before leaving, he looked back at his room one last time.

"I can't believe we are going to be attending Beacon Academy. We are one step closer to becoming huntsmen." Tim said to Eric.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. We still have a good four years till we can become full fledged huntsmen." Eric replied.

Eric has long dark brown hair up to his shoulders and hazel eyes. He was also wearing the Beacon Academy uniform.

They left their house and started heading toward the dock to get to the airship that would take them to Beacon Academy. As they were nearing the dock, they saw a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was also wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. A gang of four guys were surrounding the girl.

"Wonder what that's about?" Eric said.

"I don't know but let's go help her." Tim told him.

They jumped in front of the girl.

"I don't know what's going on..." Eric started.

"But we won't let you hurt this innocent girl." Tim finished.

The four guys looked at them and one of the guys went to throw a punch at Eric but he blocked it and punched him in the face. The guy fell over unconscious and the other three ran at them. One of them threw a barrage of punches at Tim but he blocked every single hit and hit the guy in the chest then kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The third guy went to hit Eric in the face but the girl jumped in the way and blocked her punch and kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt. The other guy looked at his three teammates and then the three of them and ran off.

"That was kind of boring." Eric said with a yawn.

"Yeah, it really was." Tim agreed. He turned to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She looked at them with a smile. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for your help."

"It was nothing." Eric said.

"I'm Tim and he's Eric. What's your name?"

"I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if we don't hurry now, we will be late." Eric said.

Tim and iris looked at each other for a second then ran ahead with Eric running behind them.

They made it to the airship barely on time. As they went to take a seat they could hear a crowd of girls swooning over a guy.

"Wonder what's going on over there." Eric said.

They saw a guy with spiky black hair and purple eyes wearing the Beacon Academy uniform walking toward the seats with a group of girls following behind him.

"Ladies, ladies. Give me a little space please." The guy said.

The girls groaned and separated from him. He started walking over to an empty seat and sat down.

Iris kept staring at him. "I think I know who he is."

Tim and Eric looked at her. "Who is he?" They asked her.

"His name is Michael Evan. He's in a band called the Soaring Assholes. He was the lead singer. Everyone really love his voice."

Michael laughed after overhearing iris. "Guess you're a fan of me too huh?"

"Not really. Some of my friends love you and talk all about you."

"Ow my poor heart." He said in a mocking tone.

They all stayed silent for a few minutes until Eric decided to speak up.

"If you are this amazing rock star, then why are you here? Why go to Beacon instead of staying here and having girls swoon all over you?"

Michael sighed. "Because although it's great having money and girls all over me, I want to do something with my life. I want to help people in need. So I thought why not try to become a huntsman and kill the Grimm."

Iris looked at him for a moment, unable to think of anything to say.

"That's pretty admirable." Tim said.

Michael looked up at him, a little surprised at what he said.

"Most people wouldn't want to be a huntsman. Especially if they have all the money and all the girls they could want. But here you are giving it up to help people. That's why it's pretty admirable." Tim finished.

Michael smiled. "Yeah. I'd rather protect people than let people protect me."

"I'm Iris. I don't think we introduced ourselves to you."

"Oh, you're right. I'm Tim. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Eric."

"It's nice to meet you all. Hopefully we can be friends for the four years we are at Beacon Academy."

They all nodded in agreement. They heard a girl arguing with another girl looking at the view about being quiet and that she's trying to concentrate.

"Wow. That girl screaming at the other girl sounds like a bitch." Tim said.

They all agreed and went to the window to look at the view.

A few minutes later, the airship landed in front of the prestigious Beacon Academy. Everyone got out and looked at the school in awe.

"I can't believe this is going to be the place we will be at for the next four years." Eric said.

"I know. I can't wait to see where we will be sleeping. Hopefully I won't have to share a room with anyone." Tim said.

Iris laughed. "Do you really think that they have enough room for anyone to sleep without any roommates?"

Tim sighed. "I kinda did until just now."

"Kids relax. We should start heading inside with everyone else." Michael said.

They all nodded and started following the other kids.

I can't wait to start my training as a huntsman. Tim thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lore was in the middle of a really great dream when she heard her alarm go off and woke up. She turned it off and groaned for a second until she realized what today is.

I can't believe the day has finally come. I better get up and get ready for my first day at Beacon. Lore thought.

She got out of bed and took a shower. She has short white ducktail style hair and aquamarine blue eyes. Black tiger stripes streak the sides of her face and arms and she has caramel colored skin. After getting out and changing into her Beacon Academy uniform, she went to the kitchen to cook her breakfast. She sat at the table and started eating her bacon and eggs. She has no parents. They died in the attack on Haven Academy. They were both apart of the White Fang.

Lore looked around the table with a little bit of sadness. Can't believe it has been five years since they passed away. She thought.

After finishing breakfast, she cleaned everything up and headed to the airship stop. As she was heading there she ran into her cousin Lucas. He has spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his Beacon Academy uniform along with yellow gloves in the shape of a bird with a fancy eye symbol and glasses. They arrived at the airship right as it landed.

"Wonder where we should sit." Lucas said.

He looked around and saw two empty seats next to a girl who looks like she's of Indian heritage. She has medium length white hair and blood red eyes. She's wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. She was reading a book.

"Let's sit over there." He pointed to the two empty seats.

Lore sat down next to the girl and Lucas sat next to Lore. She looked at the girl and decided to introduce herself to her.

"Hi, I'm Lore and this is my cousin Lucas." She said pointing at Lucas.

The girl closed her book and looked at the two strangers. "Hi, I'm Octavia. It's nice to meet you two."

The three of them started having a nice conversation when a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and purple eyes walked by them, yelling obscenities. She was wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. Lore got up and walked over to the girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is that my ex has my favorite t-shirt and won't fucking give it back!" She shouted in a fit of rage.

Everyone started looking at them while Lore tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, the girl quieted down and took a seat next to them.

"I'm sorry that your ex won't give it back. That's a really mean thing of him to do." Lore said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault and I'm sorry I screamed at you. It wasn't fair of me to take my anger out on you."

"Don't apologize. It's okay." Lore said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lore and this is Lucas and Octavia. It's nice to meet you too." Lore said pointing at the other two.

They could hear a group of girls swooning over someone. They decided to check it out and see why the girls were swooning. As they approached they saw that the girls were all over the guy with spiky black hair.

"I don't understand why some girls have to drool all over a guy. They should behave like the independent women they were born to be." Sam said.

"I don't really care. I just want a world where everyone could live in peace and love each other." Octavia said.

"Let's go sit back down and wait for the airship to arrive at Beacon." Lucas said.

They went back to their seats and sat down. A few minutes passed and they saw people running over to the windows and looking out it. They decided to look at the view too.

"Wow this view is so beautiful. I almost wish my ex was here just so I can knock him out the window to his death." Sam said sadistically.

The other three looked at Sam and moved one big step away from her stealthily so she wouldn't notice. The airship finally landed and the three of them rushed off to safety. Sam got off after them and waved good bye to them as she went toward the main entrance to Beacon Academy.

"Thank god we are alive. I'm really glad I never dated her." Lucas said.

"Well that's probably the last time we will be around her." Octavia said.

"Guess you can say he couldn't satisfy her." Lore joked.

They both groaned and then Octavia decided to go on ahead and waved good bye to them and started toward the main entrance as well.

"Guess we should start heading there too." Lucas said.

As they were heading to the main entrance, a guy with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes accidentally walked into Lore and they both fell to the ground. The guy got up and put his hand out to her.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

She took his hand and he helped her up. She dusted off her clothes. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. Why were you in a hurry anyway?"

He pointed at a girl with shoulder length brown hair with blue streaks going through her hair and hazel eyes. "I was going over to see my friend. I wanted to congratulate her for making it to Beacon Academy."

"Oh okay. What's your name anyway?"

She asked.

"My name is Ken. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm Lore and this is Lucas." Lore said.

"It's nice to meet you Ken." Lucas said.

"Well I need to get going. I'm sure I will see you two around." He smiled at them and started heading toward his friend. They waved at him and started heading to their destination.

"Guess you could say he was tripping over my good looks." Lore said joking around.

Lucas groaned. "That was a terrible one."

Lore laughed and they kept walking toward the entrance.

Can't believe we are finally here. I'm going to be the best huntress there ever was. Lore thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura was standing there, staring at Ken when she noticed him look directly at her.

Crap. He's going to think you're weird for staring at him instead of coming over to say hi. Just go over to him right now. She told herself.

As she was about to start walking his way, she saw him wave goodbye to his friends and start heading her way.

Dammit. He's coming my way. What do I do!? She asked herself.

As she was having a breakdown in her head, Doug walked over to her.

"Why are you freaking out? He's our friend." He said.

"I know but even though it has only been a year since we last saw him, there's something different about him. I can't quite place my finger on it."

Doug thought for a moment. "Maybe you liiiiike him."

Laura blushed for a second. "N-no! Of course not!"

Doug smirked at her and she sighed. "I can't focus on boys right now. Jake seems to be going down a dark path and I have to be focused on becoming a huntress and on keeping him from straying to a bad place."

"Well then you shouldn't care that he's almost here now right?" Doug said.

She looked up and saw him wave goodbye to the girl and guy he was talking to and heading right toward them. No need to panic. You will be fine. You have known him practically your whole life. Just play it cool Laura. She leaned against the pillar as Ken got over to them.

"Hey Doug. It's been a while." Ken said.

Doug smiled and high fived him. "Yeah, it really has. Hope Beacon has been treating you well."

"Oh it sure has. You two will love it here. Beacon is so awesome and I learned so much." He said grinning. He turned his attention to Laura who was still leaning against the pillar. "Hey, Laura!"

Laura looked at him and nodded. "What's cooking good looking?" She asked. She then realized what she said and started freaking out again. Crap. That was a bit too much. He's gonna think I lost it! She thought.

He laughed. "Still as funny as ever I see."

Phew. Thank god he didn't take me seriously. She thought.

"I just came over to congratulate you two. Can't believe we get to go to the same school again. If only Jake came too."

Laura looked down at the ground. "Don't worry about him. Right now he's going through some things but I promise you I'll get him to come here next year." Laura confidently said.

"I know you will. Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. You should head to the assembly hall." Ken said.

He waved at them and turned around to get back to his team. They both decided to head to the assembly hall. Once they got in, they noticed Ryan standing by himself.

"Yo over here!" He called over to Laura and Doug.

They both looked at each other for a second then decided to go over to him.

"Thank god you two are here. I was starting to get bored waiting for the headmaster to speak." Ryan said.

They noticed the headmaster standing at the podium, staring at all of them. He has spiky graying black hair and red eyes with a slight stubble along his jawline. He is wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail with a tattered red cloak, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. She recognize who he was since he was one of the huntsmen and huntresses responsible for taking down Salem five years ago. His name is Qrow Branwen. And next to him was another huntsman that helped take down Salem. His name is Lie Ren. He has long black hair midway to his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and magenta eyes. He is wearing a long sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the kness, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

People were whispering to each other in the crowd quietly. After a few more minutes, Qrow decided to silence everyone. He cleared his throat once and the whole assembly hall got quiet.

"Thanks for coming. I'd like to take this time to congratulate every single one of you for making it in to Beacon Academy. If you think the hard part is over now that you passed all the tests to make it here, you are sorely mistaken. That was the easy part. From here on in you won't be alone. You will end up in groups of four for the rest of your four years. It may be difficult since some of you might have teammates that you can't stand. But if you can get along with them, I will guarantee you that they will help you make it through. From here on you will be put on missions with your teams, you will learn how to fight Grimm and even each other, you will learn about the history of the Grimm and you will learn basic medicine. But before any of that can happen, you will have a test tomorrow. I won't tell you what will happen on the test but I will tell you that it will decide who you will have on your team. Thanks everyone for your patience and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Qrow said.

He turned around and Ren stepped up to the podium. "I recommend that all of you train and go to sleep early tonight. You all will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight then placed in a dorm room with your team after initiation." Ren said.

"Good thing they have a room this big, otherwise where would they put all of us I wonder." Tim said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Look at all these people." Eric said.

He and Tim were looking around when they saw Iris and Michael coming their way.

"It's always good to see familiar faces. Michael said as he and Iris walked up to them.

"Yeah and look at all these people. Wonder who our next friend will be." Iris said.

All of a sudden, Ryan walked up to them with a rose in his hand. "I hear you're in need of more friends. I'd be happy to be your new friend and then maybe we can go on a date. What do you say?" He winked at her.

"Uh, I don't know..." She started.

Before she can finish, Laura came over and hit Ryan on the top of his head softly. "Sorry about that. He wouldn't be able to stop flirting with every girl he sees even if he was told to stop at gunpoint."

Iris shook her hand in the air. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Laura smiled. "I'm Laura and this is Ryan. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Iris and they are Tim, Eric and Michael. It's nice to meet you."

As Laura was about to say something, Olivia came up to them. "I come over to see what all the noise was and of course I find you, Laura."

Laura looks at Olivia and growls. "Why do you always have to be annoying?"

As they are arguing, Iris and the others come to the realization that Laura was the one being yelled at on the airship and Olivia was the bitch that was doing the yelling.

"You know if there was a screaming contest, you would win hands down." Lore said to Olivia, walking over to them with Lucas.

Olivia stops screaming at Laura and glares at Lore. "You know what, I'm out of here. Later losers.

Olivia leaves the group. Lore and Lucas head to an empty space to set up their sleeping gear.

"What a bitch." Laura said.

Doug walks over to the group.

"There you are Laura. I was looking all over for you!" Doug said.

Laura grins and rubs the back of her head. "Sorry. I had to keep this guy in check." She points at Ryan with her thumb.

Ryan waves at Doug while Doug just puts his hand over his face and shakes his head slowly.

"Sorry about any trouble my friends may have caused you." Doug said to Iris and the others.

Iris smiles. "Don't be sorry. They weren't that bad. They seem pretty nice."

"Well Laura is. She's sometimes a little too nice to people." He said glaring at Laura for a moment before turning his attention to Ryan. "Him on the other hand, I don't know that well."

Ryan pretends that Doug's comment offended him. "Hey that was pretty mean!"

Doug shakes his head and looks at them. "I'm Doug. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Iris and this is Tim, Eric and Michael. It's nice to meet you as well."

After a few minutes of talking the two groups went their separate ways.

"Wonder if any of them will end up on my team." Iris said.

"As long as that Olivia girl doesn't end up on my team, I won't really care who else is there. Those three seemed pretty nice, though." Tim said.

Michael kept watching them go. "I think I want Laura on my team. She seems easy to get along with. Ryan would be too annoying if there are girls on my team. And Doug seems like a pretty cool guy."

Eric looked at his friends. "I hope the four of us are on the same team."

The other three stared at him. "You really want us?" Michael asked.

"Of course. I already know you guys and we seem to get along fine so it shouldn't be too hard having to share a room with you all." He answered.

Lore and Lucas had their sleeping bags set up and were in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. After changing into their pajamas, they headed back into the ballroom and went to their sleeping bags.

"I wonder how they are going to test us tomorrow." Lucas said.

"I don't know but I hope that whoever I end up partnered up with isn't a bitch like that Olivia girl." Lore said.

They were talking amongst themselves for a few more minutes before Octavia and Sam came over.

"Room for two more?" Octavia asked.

Lore smiled. "Of course. The more the merrier."

They set their sleeping bags up and laid down in it. They were all silent for a minute before Sam broke the silence.

"I hope whoever I end up with on a team are just as nice as all of you have been to me."

They all look at her for a second.

"I'm sure they will be Sam." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you just need to show some love to the haters. Love makes the world go round." Octavia said.

"You know Octavia, you're such a lovely person." Lore joked.

They all groan and decided it was time to go to sleep.

Laura, Ryan and Doug set their sleeping bags up and laid down to go to sleep. The place was completely silent and most people had already decided to get some sleep. Ryan and Doug had their eyes closed while Laura was staring at the ceiling. She looked at her friends for a moment before deciding to see if they were awake.

"Hey you guys. Are you awake?" Laura whispered.

Doug groaned. "Laura, go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm too excited." She said.

"Then be excited by yourself so the rest of us can sleep." He said.

"But that's no fun." Laura pouted.

"Laura. What's up? Why did you wake us up?" Ryan asked.

"I was just thinking how I hope the three of us might get to be a team. But even if we aren't, I hope that we don't drift apart during our four years here. I know we just met Ryan but you seem nice so I wouldn't mind getting to know you more and I'd be lost if Dougie and I stopped being friends." Laura said a bit gloomy.

Doug sighed. "Laura. Even if we aren't on the same team, we won't drift apart. If anything, you will probably bug me more if you ended up on a different team just to make sure I miss you."

Laura smiled. "You're right. I'd bug you everyday."

"Now that that's taken care of, we really should get some sleep. We have a early day tomorrow." Ryan said.

Laura and Doug nodded and they all three went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now that you are all gathered here, I will go over the details of this test." Qrow said. "Every year, the test is the same for the first years. We will send you flying into Emerald Forest and you will land with your own power. Once you land, you will head to the center to find an artifact. I won't tell you what it is, it will be simple to recognize once you see it. However, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Once you and your partner get the artifact, you will head back here together. You can kill whatever Grimm you run into, however it isn't required. I recommend killing the ones you can and running from the ones you can't. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. They all stared at each other nervously. They were all allowed to wear their combat outfit instead of their uniform.

"Good. We will begin. Ren, send them into the sky."

"As you wish." Ren said.

He pulled the lever and one by one they all were sent into the sky.

As Doug was falling from the sky, he charged up his aura and used it to teleport to the ground from where he was falling. Doug is wearing a grey t-shirt under his purple sweatshirt with black pants and grey sneakers.

As Tim was falling, he took out his two daggers and stabbed them into the tree. His daggers slowed his fall to the ground and he jumped to the ground safely. Tim is wearing a red cardigan shirt and black shorts with blue sneakers.

As Eric was falling, he decided to wait till he was close to the ground and right before hitting the ground, he used his levitation to land safely on the ground. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and brown skinny jeans with black and white canvas converse sneakers.

As Lore was falling from the sky, she got the shadows to slow her fall enough so that she can use her tail to hold on to the branch and keep her from hitting the ground hard. She had her tail let go of the branch and she landed safely on the ground. Lore is wearing a dark turquoise turtleneck tanktop with black cargo pants that tuck into her boots. She has armbands around her upper arms that are turquoise, black and white and palm length black gloves. Her tail comes out of the back of her pants with white and black stripes.

As Lucas was falling to the ground, he concentrated long enough so that he can create a small trampoline on the ground with his semblance. He landed on the trampoline and bounced off it, doing a front flip and landing on the ground safely. He is wearing a white long coat with black pants, a sound cancelling headphones with glasses, and gloves in the shape of a bird with a fancy eye symbol that are yellow. He has a tan tank top under the coat.

As Laura was falling from the sky, she used her lightning to send her flying toward a tree and took out her giant gun sword called Stargrazer and stabbed it into the tree to slow her fall. Once she completely stopped she jumped to the ground from the tree and put her sword away. She's wearing a pink t-shirt under her green hoodie that has yellow sleeves and a lightning symbol on the back with black jeans. Her tail is hidden in her jeans and she's wearing black combat boots.

Laura looked forward and started to run deeper into the forest.

Okay now I just need to find someone I know. Hopefully I won't run into Olivia. If I do, this is going to be a long four years. I better hurry and find Dougie before someone else finds him. Laura thought.

She kept running until she saw someone's shadow. Slowing down, she went toward the person's shadow until she saw Ryan wandering aimlessly through the forest. He is wearing a black leather coat with a detachable hood and a blue t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans.

"Hey Ryan!" Laura shouted, waving her hand at him.

He turned around and looked at Laura, smiling. "At least I got you and not some guy. I'd rather work with a girl anyway." He winked at her.

Laura groaned. "Come on, let's go. We got a relic to find." She turned around and started walking without him.

He started speed walking toward her to catch up. "I like them feisty."

Doug was looking around the forest. He kept walking toward the middle of the forest.

Laura must have landed somewhere by now. I probably should look for her. Who knows what kind of trouble she will get into. Doug thought.

He kept walking throughout the forest when he saw Olivia walking near him. She stopped and looked at him. She is wearing a light blue blouse and dark blue skirt down to her knees with light blue thigh high socks and 1.5 inch dark blue high heels.

Oh great. The bitchy one. He thought. "Oh looks like we are partners for the next four years."

"I remember you. You're the guy that was with that obnoxiously loud girl. At least I got you and not her. This is your lucky day after all since you get me for a partner." She said smugly.

Doug sighed. This is gonna be a long four years. He thought.

Tim landed and started running to a clearing. He stood there, looking around the forest when a Beowulf jumped at him. He dodged it and took out his weapon called Time Caliber, which is two daggers that connect into a staff. He hit the Beowulf with Time Caliber in the head and disconnected it into his two dagger form, stabbing the top of the beowulf's head. It disappeared.

That was too easy. Tim thought.

Iris came out from behind the tree. She's wearing a black blouse and blue jeans with black sandals.

"Guess you don't need any help with them partner." Iris said.

Tim looked at her and smiled. "Nah, I'm too awesome."

As Tim was staring at Iris, she pulled out her bow called Yumi To Ya and shot an arrow threw a Beowulf's head before it could slash Tim in the back.

"What were you saying about being awesome?" She asked smirking at him.

He turned around quickly and saw the Beowulf dissolve.

"Uh, thanks for the save." He said.

"No problem. Can't have my partner dying on me already, now can I?"

Lucas was walking around, looking for any clues as to where the relic will be.

I should just head there and I'll probably find someone on my way. He thought to himself.

He walked deeper into the forest and saw a bunch of ruins with chess pieces on the podiums. He reached for a queen piece right as Octavia reached for it. They both stared at each other before letting go of the piece.

"I take it you don't have a partner yet either?" Octavia asked.

She was wearing a grey and pink striped blouse with a pink skirt up to her knees and black flats.

"Nope." Lucas answered.

They smiled at each other and Lucas picked up the queen piece.

"I'm guessing this is what they want us to obtain." Octavia said.

"Guess so. Wonder how the others are doing." Lucas pondered.

Eric was jumping from tree to tree like a ninja, searching for the mystery relic. He saw a pack of ursai wandering around. He took his battle axe and shield out called Batoruakkusu and jumped on top of one of the unsuspecting ursai and sliced its head off. Bouncing himself off it, he jumped at another one. As he's about to slash at it, the ursa blocks his Batoruakkusu with its claws and goes to slash him with its other claws but Eric blocks it with his shield and backflips away from it.

Another ursa charges at him but stops when the sound of a guitar is heard and disorients the last three ursai of the pack. Eric looks in the direction of the guitar and sees Michael standing with his guitar called Gitā in his hand. He's wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with white sleeves and black skinny jeans with black vans sneakers.

"Looks like you could use some help." Michael said grinning at Eric.

He smiled and just nodded his head, resuming his battle stance while Michael got next to Eric. They both jumped at the remaining ursai.

Lore was running around the forest, looking for any signs of life.

Where the hell is everyone? I need to find someone to be my partner. Lore thought.

She heard someone yelling and growls coming from up ahead. As she got closer, she noticed Sam fighting a pack of boarbatusk. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt and knee high boots black. The boarbatusk started spinning in place really fast and then charged at Sam quickly while still spinning. She jumped out of the way and while it was dizzy, she sliced it in half with her scythe called Hamono. She was breathing hard and a few more boarbatusk came over. One was getting ready to attack when lore threw a shadow knife called Kali at the boarbatusk, it dissolving into a burning mist for a few milliseconds then disappearing. Sam looked in the direction the shadow knife came from and saw Lore standing there with a big smirk on her face.

"Am I late for the party?" She asked playfully.

Sam relaxes a little, relieved that she has a partner she already knows. "What took you so long?"

"I like to be fashionably late to parties." Lore said.

They stood back to back, getting ready to fight the Grimm.

Tim and Iris finally arrived at the ruins and saw Lucas and Octavia standing there.

"Guess we didn't beat everyone here." Tim said.

They walked over to Luke and Octavia.

"So I guess this is what they want us to get?" Iris asked them.

Lucas shrugged. "To be honest, we aren't completely sure either. But I would have to guess that it is what we are after since I doubt there would be random chess pieces scattered around these pillars in the middle of the forest."

"Guess we better grab one. Iris, I'll let you pick after all, ladies first." Tim said.

Iris walked over to the pillar and grabbed the king piece.

"Should we wait for the others?" Octavia asked.

"Why not. But just for a few minutes." Lucas said.

Eric and Michael were running from a king taijitsu. Michael stopped and turned around and played his Gitā, temporarily paralyzingly the king taijitsu with the music. Eric ran at it and swung his Batoruakkusu at its head, cutting it off. The king taijitsu disappeared and they stopped running.

"Man that thing is fast. Hopefully we are almost there." Eric said looking ahead. He saw a bunch of people standing around in the middle of ruins.

"Hey, Eric!" Tim shouted.

Eric smiled a little and ran over with Michael following behind him. "Hey everyone!"

He stopped running and was panting a little. Iris smiled at him.

"It's about time you two made it." She said.

"Let's hold off on the reunion until after we complete the mission." Lucas said.

Eric looked at him and nodded. He walked up to one of the pillars and picked up the last king piece.

"Wonder what they are planning to do with the chess pieces." Michael said.

"Probably has something to do with teams. After all, every team is supposed to consist of four huntsmen and huntresses." Eric said.

Doug and Olivia were busy fighting a small pack of beowolves.

"Why couldn't you stop complaining for one minute?" Doug asked.

He hit one of the beowolves with his laser chain whip called Machinto, cutting it in half. Olivia charged at one and sliced it in half with her katana called Bushi no Ken.

"What do you expect? We have been walking around for what feels like hours with no luck on finding the relic." Olivia said.

They kept fighting the beowolves until there were only about three left.

"Thank god. We don't have time for this." Doug said.

He was waiting for one of them to charge at him when all of a sudden, lightning came from the sky and struck one of them down. After the Lightning, a tree came flying at the last two from behind them. He and Olivia had their weapons ready, waiting for whoever was behind the Lightning and the flying tree. After a minute, Laura and Ryan jumped from a tree and landed in front of Doug.

"No need to fear, Laura is here." Laura said with a wink.

Doug smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. But I need to ask, did you really need a flashy entrance?"

Laura gasped. "You know me well enough to know that it's go big or go home."

"If you two are done talking, I think we wasted enough time here. And quite frankly, I'd rather get this over with so I don't have to be in your company." Olivia said.

Laura glared at Olivia for a second and put a hand on Doug's shoulder. "I see that you ended up being the unlucky one. I'm sorry you had to get paired up with the bitch."

Olivia growled at Laura. "How dare you!"

"Uh guys? Maybe we should start walking toward our destination. The sooner we get there and finish our initiation, the sooner I can see all the cute girls that go to this school." Ryan said flashing a smile.

Laura groaned. "Aside from him wanting to flirt, he's right. Let's just keep going."

Lore and Sam killed all of the boarbatusks and kept on walking through the forest.

"I hope we are almost there. I just wanna get this over with and take a long shower." Sam said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we are almost there." Lore said.

Lore jumped into the tree and climbed to the top.

"What do you see?" Sam asked.

"I see a clearing in the middle with ruins." Lore said. She jumped down. "Follow me."

They started walking to the clearing with the ruins and as they got closer, they heard voices.

"That sounds like Lucas talking." Lore said.

She ran toward the voices with Sam running after her. Once they got closer, they saw Lucas, Octavia and the others.

Lore smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Lore. Long time no see." Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry. Some boarbatusk wanted to party so I couldn't resist." Lore said.

While she was talking to them, Sam went over and grabbed the queen piece off one of the pillars.

"I figured the relic would be something fancier than this." Sam said.

Lore walked over and looked at it. "Why pick chess pieces for this?"

"Guess they didn't want to waste money on something cooler than that." Octavia said.

They hear a pack of beowolves growling close by and look toward the trees. One charged at them but before it could get to them, Laura jumped on its head and bounced off, knocking it down and landing in front of everyone. The others looked at Laura in shock.

Laura turned around and waved two fingers at them. "Yo. What's up everyone?"

Olivia, Ryan and Doug came running toward her.

"What have I said about just jumping head first into danger?" Doug asked.

Laura thought for a second. "Not to." She said proudly.

"And what did you do?" He asked.

"Jumped on top of a beowulf's head and bounced off it?"

"Can we not do this right now and just grab that damn relic?" Olivia asked irritated.

Laura and Doug stopped talking and walked up to the two remaining relics and grabbed it.

"Guess we should get going before more Grimm show up." Tim said.

All of a sudden, they heard a terrifying roar from the sky.

"Too late." Iris said.

"What kind of Grimm roars like that? I never heard a Grimm that scary." Octavia said.

"I think we are about to find out. Get ready everyone's." Laura said.

Everyone got into their fighting stance and looked up at the sky, waiting for the Grimm to appear. A giant dragon came flying at them but they all jumped out of the way.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eric asked.

"I heard of dragon Grimm but I never thought I'd actually see one." Doug said.

"Well everyone. We need to get out of here now. They can summon Grimm with their roar." Olivia educated.

Right before they could run off, they heard dozens of Grimm roars.

"Crap, too late. Everyone let's break into three teams of four." Laura said.

Lore, Octavia, Lucas and Sam broke away from the others. A pack of beowolves came charging at them.

Lore took out her Kali and threw it at one of the beowolves, making it dissolve into mist. She used her Umbrakinesis semblance and disappeared into the shadow of the tree and reappeared behind another Beowulf and stabbed it with Kali, making the Beowulf disappear.

Octavia took out her crossbow called Kurosubō and shot one of the beowolves in the head. One of the beowolves was about to attack Lore from behind but Octavia saw and shot it in the back of the head. Lore saw and turned around.

"Thanks Octavia. You really saved my behind." She said grinning.

Octavia rolled her eyes and continued shooting the beowolves.

Lucas took out his bladed rifle called Eagle Cross and shot one of the beowolves. He turned around and stabbed the Beowulf in the head with the blade.

"Where are they coming from? There's way too many!" He said.

Sam sliced one of the beowolves in half with Hamono and set one on fire with her semblance.

"I don't know but we need to get rid of them." Sam said.

"Lucas, make a wall around the pack of beowolves. Sam, when he does, light them up." Lore said.

Lucas used his semblance to build a wall around the beowolves. Once he did, Sam got on a tree and used her semblance to light the beowolves on fire. The beowolves burned until they disappeared.

"Good job everyone." Lore said.

Tim took out Time Caliber in staff mode and hit the creep in the head. It went to hit him with its tail, but Tim used his semblance to stop time for five seconds and went behind it, put Time Caliber into dagger mode and stabbed it in the back of the head.

Iris used Yumi to ya and shot an arrow into the back of one of the creeps. While she was looking forward, one creep started coming at her from behind, but she quickly turned around and used one of her arrows to stab the creep in the face.

Michael used his Gitā to disorient the creeps. Once they were stopped, he used his psammokinesis semblance to bury the creeps in the sand and suffocate them to death.

Eric took out his Hamono and slashed one of the creeps in half. A creep went to tail whip Eric but he blocked it with his shield and slashed the creep.

"Michael, disorient the remaining creeps with your guitar. And Iris, once he does, wash them away with a big tsunami. But be careful that you don't get any of the others." Tim commanded.

"Okay." Michael and Iris said.

Michael used Gitā and disoriented the creeps. He jumped out of the way and Iris made a giant tsunami that hit the creeps and washed them away.

"Yeah. We did it!" Tim said.

Laura used her lightning to send her flying at the death stalker and slashed at it with her Stargrazer but the skin was too hard. She quickly jumped away before it could hit her with its stinger.

Ryan tried to stab it with his spear called Supiagan but it would pierce the skin.

Doug turned Machinto into sword mode and kept slashing at it but nothing happened. The death stalker went to hit Doug with its pincers but Olivia stopped it with her Bushi no Ken.

"The skin is too hard. My katana can't penetrate it. We need to think of another way to take it down!" Olivia said.

Laura looked around at her surroundings and noticed that there was a cliff not too far away. "I have a plan. I'm going to lead it to that cliff and we will knock it down."

Doug nodded. "Okay. We got your back."

Laura ran in front of the death stalker and tried to get its attention. "Hey ugly. Over here!"

It looked at her and tried to hit her with its stinger again but Laura quickly jumped back and started running over to the cliff. The death stalker started following her and once they got to the cliff, Laura stood at the very edge of the cliff, waiting for the death stalker to make a move. It went to sting her but she jumped to the side and it lost its balance and fell off the cliff. Laura went to step away from the cliff but lost her footing and started to fall off the cliff. Luckily Ryan was nearby and quickly grabbed her hand before she could fall with the death stalker.

Laura sighed. "Thanks. I thought I was a goner."

Ryan smiled and winked at Laura. "No problem."

They all looked around and noticed that more and more Grimm were coming while the dragon was circling the area.

"That dragon is the reason all of these Grimm are showing up." Olivia said.

"So we just need to get rid of that dragon then. Piece of cake" Laura said.

"Are you insane? Look how giant that thing is. There's no way we can win." Olivia said.

Laura grinned at Olivia. You underestimate our abilities. We can't win alone but we can together. As a team. Doug, Olivia, distract it for us. Ryan once it's distracted, throw me up toward that dragon."

They all hesitated for a second before agreeing. Olivia used her semblance to make 3 clones of herself. Doug grabbed one of the clones and teleported him and the clone to the left side of the dragon. Olivia and her clones threw shurikens at the dragon but it didn't hurt it. The dragon spit a fireball at one of the clones and it disappeared. Doug quickly grabbed Olivia and teleported them away from the dragon before it can hit them with a fireball.

While they were distracting the dragon, Laura and Ryan went to the dragon's blind side and Ryan threw Laura up at it with his super strength. As she was flying really fast at the dragon, she channeled some of her lightning into her fist.

Laura screamed while she was flying toward the dragon. It turned around and before it could do anything, Laura hit it in the face with her lightning first and was sent back a tiny bit.

"Take that, you scaly beast." She said.

There was a little bit of smoke around the dragon and when it cleared, the dragon was staring at Laura angrily.

"Oh shit." She said.

She was falling toward the ground and couldn't get away from the dragon as it shot a fireball at her.

"Laura!" Doug and Ryan shouted.

There was smoke covering Laura and the dragon as everyone stopped and stared at the sky. When the smoke cleared, headmaster Qrow was in the sky, with his scythe out, in between Laura and the dragon. Laura looked at Qrow with admiration.

Whoa. He's so cool. She thought.

"Looks like things are heating up." Lore joked.

Everyone groaned a little.

Laura and Qrow landed on the ground safely.

"You okay kid?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah I am. Thanks." She stuttered.

Doug ran over to Laura and hugged her. "Don't do anything that stupid ever again."

"No promises." She said hugging him back.

"Okay everyone. I want you all to run back to the starting area while I take care of this." Qrow said.

"Yes sir." They all said.

Everyone ran off together, holding their relic. Qrow looked at the dragon and jumped at it, slicing it in the head with his scythe. The dragon roared and tried to hit him with its tail but Qrow blocked it and slashed the dragon's tail. It screamed in agony and decided to fly away. Once the dragon left, all the other Grimm decided to retreat. Qrow put away his scythe and regrouped with the others.

"Okay. Aside from that dragon randomly appearing out of nowhere, you all did really well. I'm impressed. Now report to the auditorium in one hour." Qrow said.

"Okay, the first team will consist of Lucas Zelhn, Sam Havoc, Octavia Brigands and Lore Avanti. Together they will form team LOLS, led by Lore Avanti. Good job." Qrow said.

The crowd applauded and the others patted Lore on the back.

"The next team will be Eric Kurosaki, Iris Wells, Michael Evan, and Tim Kurosaki. Together they will form team TIME, led by Tim Kurosaki. Congratulations." Qrow said.

The crowd applauded again and the others congratulated Tim.

"And the last team will be Ryan Evans, Doug Menkay, Olivia Solomon and Laura Williams. Together they will form team LORD, led by Laura Williams. A job well done." Qrow said.

The crowd applauded one last time. Doug and Ryan congratulated Laura while Olivia just stared at Laura angrily.

How dare they make her our leader. I deserve it more. Olivia thought.


	7. Chapter 6

It was early morning on the first day of school for the students of Beacon Academy. Laura was sleeping peacefully in her bed, snoring softly when Doug approached her bed and gently tries to shake her awake.

"Wake up." He said.

She didn't move so he shook her again a little harder.

"Wake up." He said again.

Still she wouldn't wake up so he smiled deviously and decided to teleport both him and her into the bathroom. He put her down in the bathtub and turned the cold water on. Laura jolted awake and looked all around her. She looked up and saw Doug smiling mischievously at her and she groaned a little.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"Because you wouldn't wake up. Now take a shower. We have an hour till our first class starts and I know I want to get some breakfast before class starts." Doug said. As he left the room and closed the door behind him, he kept it open a tiny bit and peeked his head in. "And you should be happy I was the one that woke you up. Olivia wanted Ryan to just throw you into the bathroom from your bed with his super strength." He added and then closed the door completely behind him.

After Laura finished getting ready for class, team LORD headed to the cafeteria where they were greeted by teams TIME and LOLS.

"Hey guys. Over here!" Tim said.

Team LORD sat down with the others, Laura and Doug sitting next to each other and Olivia and Ryan sitting next to each other.

"Hi everyone. How was your morning so far?" Laura asked.

"Well seeing as we haven't started classes yet, the morning hasn't been too bad. Still getting used to waking up early though." Octavia said.

"At least you woke up. I had to teleport Laura into the shower and turn the cold water on just to wake her up." Doug said.

"Excuse me for being tired after that nightmare of an initiation we had yesterday." Laura grumbled.

"Well, who's ready for history with Professor Wright?" Eric asked.

"I'm not that good at history so I hope she doesn't call on me." Ryan said.

"If she calls on me I'm sure I will have the wright answer." Lore joked.

Everyone groaned at Lore's pun.

"What? I thought it was funny." Lore said proudly.

"Lore, we should head out. I want to get there early." Lucas said.

Lore and the rest of her team sighed.

"Fine. Let's move out team." Lore said.

Team LOLS got up and left the dining hall and went to the lecture hall.

A few more minutes past of idle chatter among the two teams before team TIME decided to head to class, leaving team LORD by themselves. The team was talking among each other when Kenny walked into the dining hall. Laura perked up when she saw him and got up, her team getting up too since class was going to start in fifteen minutes.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll be right there." Laura said. She turned around and walked over to Kenny.

Kenny noticed Laura and stopped, waiting for her to catch up to him. "What's up?" He said with a smile.

"Hey Kenny. Long time no see." She said.

He laughed. "It has only been a few days."

She rubbed the back of her head. "I guess you're right."

"Where's the rest of your team? I was hoping to meet them." Ken said.

"Oh sorry. I told them to go on to class without me." Laura replied.

"Then maybe another time." He said. "I have to get going but maybe one of these days, we can train together. You know, like the old days."

Laura smiled. "That would be awesome."

"Good then maybe tomorrow after classes." He said. "Well, I better get going. Have fun in your classes."

"Yeah. You too." She said.

They both went to their own class.

"Hello everyone. I am your professor Lori Wright and I will be teaching you the history of Remnant and that will include the history of the evil creatures known as Grimm." Lori said.

She has short blonde pixie cut hairstyle with bangs and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with black dress pants and black flats.

Team TIME was sitting in the bottom row with team LOLS sitting in the row above them and team LORD sitting in the row above them.

"Who can tell me what a Grimm is?" Lori asked.

"A Grimm is a monster that is attracted to negative emotion. They are known as "creatures of darkness" and lack a soul; therefore they can't use aura like we can." Lucas said.

"Very good Lucas." Lori said. "It is also believed that the Grimm were here walking around Remnant since the beginning. Some ancient cultures believed that they were animals possessed by evil spirits or were the souls of tortured animals. According to the old headmaster Ozpin, the Grimm were created by the god of darkness in order to destroy his older brother's creations of life. Eventually the brothers ended their feud and both created Humanity. But despite the younger god's involvement in creating Humanity, the Grimm were still left to roam Remnant and prey on them."

"How come neither of the gods could get rid of the Grimm?" Octavia asked.

"No one knows. Probably didn't have the power to rid the world of such dark creatures." Lori said.

"I guess it was a Grimm situation." Lore joked winking at her team.

Everyone in the room groaned including the teacher.

"Although we found new ways to take down the Grimm. Can anyone tell me what gave us the best advantage in our fight with the Grimm?" Lori asked.

Lucas raised his hand. "The discovery of dust helped us fight the Grimm."

"That's correct. During that time, we were able to form the four kingdoms during the short time of peace and prosperity. That was when the kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral were formed." Lori said.

The bell rings and everyone starts to put their things away.

"Okay that's all for today class. I hope you all have a good rest of your day." Lori said.

Everyone started to leave the class. Laura, Doug and Ryan decided to go back to their dorm room while Olivia went to the library to work on her homework. When they made it to their room, they all put their stuff away and sat down on their beds.

"Hey Doug. We should continue watching hunting x hunter." Laura said.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Doug said.

He put crunchyroll on their tv and got hunting x hunter ready.

"What's hunting x hunter?" Ryan asked.

Laura gasped at him. "You don't know what it is? It's only one of the greatest anime ever created. Like ever!"

"Well since I'm here, might as well give it a shot." Ryan said.

"Everyone, let's quiet down so we can hear it." Doug said.

He put the anime on and it showed two kids name Kurt and Reina sitting at the table with their mom. Kurt talking about how he will keep his sister safe.

"Sorry kid but you're gonna be attacked by the ants." Laura said to the tv.

Doug stared at Laura amused because he knew what was going to happen to the kids already. The two kids went into the woods and they heard something.

"Run kids. The ants are going to get you." Laura told them.

The sound came closer and a big ant appeared next to them. Kurt was telling his sister that he would protect her.

"Just run before you get attacked." Laura said.

Kurt just stood there in front of his sister to protect her. The chimera ant came over and ate the two kids. When that happened Laura was speechless, staring at the tv wide eyed, not expecting them to actually be eaten.

"What the hell Doug? I didn't think they would die. I thought they would be attacked but not be eaten." Laura said.

"I told you that the show gets darker, didn't I?" He said.

Ryan kept staring at the tv as well. "Whoever says that anime is for kids is definitely wrong."

Olivia opened the door and walked in. She stared at Laura. "What are you doing?"

Laura shrugged. "A little bit of team bonding, I guess."

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Olivia asked.

"I'll do it in a little while. It's not even due till next week anyway." Laura said.

Olivia scoffed. "Can't believe they made you the leader."

Laura glared at her. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Olivia said.

"You clearly do. You're the only one here that has a problem with me being the leader." Laura said.

"Well obviously I would be a better leader. I'm better than you in every way." She said.

Laura walked up to Olivia and got in her face. "Obviously headmaster Qrow doesn't think so. If you're better than me in every way, how come I'm the leader and you aren't?"

Olivia got red in the face. "He wasn't thinking straight when he assigned leaders and teams."

"I'm the one that came up with plans." Laura said.

"Yeah and you're also the one that almost died. If headmaster Qrow didn't show up and save your pitiful life, you would be dead." Olivia said.

Doug got up and walked in between them. "Let's all calm down before we say anything that we might regret."

They both glared at each other for a moment then looked away. "Fine." They both said.

Doug sighed. This is going to be a long four years.

After an hour of awkward silence, it was time for team LORD to go to their next class.

"Never thought I'd say this but thank god for class." Laura said.

"I can't wait for all the girls to see my skills. They will be all over me." Ryan said winking at Laura and Olivia.

They groaned and kept walking till they got to their combat class with Professor Valkyrie. LORD took their seats: Ryan in the first seat then Laura next to him, Doug next to her and Olivia next to him. The row above them sat team LOLS and the row below them sat team TIME.

Nora Valkyrie stood in front of the class. She has a pink skirt down to her knees and a white short sleeved shirt with a pink mini jacket over it. She has short orange hair and aqua eyes.

"Let's get started. Welcome to combat class. I'll be your teacher from now until the end of the year. I am Professor Valkyrie. I will take volunteers mostly but some days I will pick two random people to fight each other in front of the class. You will fight till one person's aura is in the red. Once that happens I will call the fight to an end before there are any serious injuries. If you keep trying to attack once I end the match, I will break your legs with my hammer." Nora said. "With that being said, I will take volunteers. Who wants to go first?"

Olivia raised her hand.

"Okay and what's your name?" Nora asked.

Olivia got up and started heading to the front of the class. "It's Olivia Solomon."

"Okay and who wants to fight Olivia?"

Before anyone could raise their hand, Olivia spoke up. "If it's okay with you, I wanna fight Laura."

Everyone stared at Laura, surprised she wants to fight her leader.

"Well if Laura doesn't mind, then you can battle her." Nora said.

Laura and Olivia stared right at each other until Olivia smiled smugly at her.

"I accept her challenge." Laura said as she walked to the front of the class.

"Remember it's until someone's aura is in the red. And with that begin." Nora said jumping out of the way.

Laura and Olivia stood still, waiting for the other one to make the first move. When no one did anything, Olivia decided to make the first move and charged at Laura with her Bushi no Ken. She went to slash Laura in the stomach but Laura jumped out of the way and shot at her with her gun mode of Stargrazer. Olivia deflected the shots and made 3 more of herself. They all surrounded Laura and smirked at her. Laura grinned at Olivia and spun around, shooting lightning out of her hands and hitting all of the clones and the real Olivia. She hit the floor and quickly got back up. They were staring each other down.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly!?" Laura shouted at her.

"Why? I was always taught that being number one is better than being number two growing up. I came here thinking i'd be the leader but then you show up and somehow get to be the leader. You who came up with suicide plans. You almost got yourself killed and yet I have to follow you. I'm going to defeat you and prove to everyone that I'm better than you in every way." Olivia said.

Laura chuckled. "Is that the real reason or is there more to it than just that?"

"Fine I also don't want to be led by a.. a... a Faunus!" She shouted.

Everyone got quiet while some people gasped. Lore glared at Olivia from her seat while Laura just shook her head at Olivia.

"So you're racist! Or would it be speciest?" Laura contemplated.

Olivia looked at her confused. "Speciest?"

"Basically it's like racist but it means you're racist to other species." Laura said.

Olivia was still a little confused for a minute. "Never mind that. Let's just continue this fight."

Laura raised her hand and turned to Nora. "I forfeit."

Everyone went wide eyed and Olivia was turning red with rage.

"You can't just give up!" She said.

"Sure I can. This is something you want. You want to be able to prove to everyone you're better. You want to be able to flaunt to everyone how powerful you are. And even though I could just finish the fight and whoop your ass, I'd rather piss you off instead and not give you your way. So, I forfeit." Laura said.

"Uh, okay. So the winner is Olivia by surrender." Nora said.

Laura winked at Olivia and went back to her seat while Olivia just stood there, frozen with anger.


	8. Chapter 7

Lore woke up before everyone and took a quick shower. She woke Lucas up after she got out.

"Don't use too much of the hot water otherwise everyone will feel heated at you." Lore joked.

Lucas groaned and took a change of clothes in the bathroom with him. After he got out the rest of the team got up and took quick showers. Once they were all done, they went to their class. When they got there, they saw that Laura and Olivia were arguing again. Sam turned to Doug.

"They are still arguing after the last chapter? It has been a few days since then." Sam said.

"Yeah. They have been arguing over every little thing. Once they got in an argument over who's favorite singer is better." Doug said.

Laura heard Doug and turned to them. "Sorry but anyone that thinks Britney Spears is a better singer than Casey Williams is crazy." Laura interjected.

"That's because she is better." Olivia argued.

Doug sighed and broke the fight up.

"Thank god none of us argue like them." Lucas whispered to his team.

"That's because we are a peaceful group that want nothing but love for everyone." Octavia said.

It was a minute until class started when team TIME made it to class.

"Looks like they made it just in time." Lore joked, winking at the team.

Everyone in the class groaned at her pun. The teacher walked in the classroom.

"Welcome class. I will be your professor for Grimm studies. My name is Lie Ren." Ren said.

"Oh it's that guy that was with headmaster Qrow during initiation." Octavia whispered.

"Let's start off with something easy. What's a Beowolf?" Ren asked.

Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes young man and your name is?" Ren said.

"It's Lucas and a Beowolf is a large, dark werewolf like creature. They stand on their hind legs with a slouch and are extremely muscular. They are the most common kind of Grimm around." Lucas said. "They also have black fur and bonelike spines along its body."

"Good job Lucas. Now who can tell me where you can normally find them? And when I call on you, tell me your name. Ren said.

Octavia raised her hand and Ren called on her.

"My name is Octavia and you can normally find beowolves in the Emerald Forest, Cliffside Forest and Mountain Glenn." Octavia answered.

"That's correct. Good job. Now how do you know if you killed it?" Ren asked.

Lore raised her hand and Ren called on her.

"My name is Lore and the only way to know that it is dead is if the body dissolves." Lore said.

"That's correct. A lot of inexperienced huntsmen lost their lives because they forget this simple fact and turn their backs to the Grimm when they think it's dead." Ren said.

The bell rang and the class got up to leave.

"Have a good day. Make sure to keep up with your studies." Ren said.

Team LOLS started heading back to their dorm room.

"So what should we do now that class is over?" Sam asked.

"We are going to do some icebreakers." Lore replied.

They went in their room and Lore went to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Just wait a moment." She said.

She opened the fridge and brought out four blocks of ice and a really large hammer.

"Ta-da. We are going to break these ice blocks with this really big hammer. There's one ice block for each person. One person will break it at a time." Lore said.

Everyone just stared at Lore, not able to believe that she would actually expect them to break the ice.

"This isn't what icebreakers are supposed to be." Octavia said.

"I know but it's kind of a stupid name. Why call it an icebreaker if they didn't really want you to break ice?" Lore said.

"It's called icebreakers because they are supposed to be questions that everyone answers to break the ice among everyone and get the whole group comfortable around each other." Lucas said.

Lore crossed her arms. "I still think it's stupid."

Sam took the hammer from Lore and started beating the ice block over and over, smashing it until the block was in little pieces. Everyone stepped back a tiny bit from her and stared at each other a little nervous.

"You sure showed that thing who's boss." Lore said.

"I know. I was able to by pretending that I was hitting my ex's head over and over again with a hammer." Sam said, satisfied with her masterpiece.

Octavia stared at Sam incredulously. "Why would you want to hurt someone who you once loved?"

"He shouldn't have broke my heart like that." Sam said.

"Heartbreak is a natural part of life. It's something that could happen every time you fall for someone. But wanting to hurt them because of it is just twisted." Octavia said.

"You think I'm twisted?" Sam said, starting to get a little agitated.

"Yes I do. You need to show love for the people around you more. If everyone cared about their fellow human beings, the world would be a better place." Octavia said.

Sam started to glare at Octavia and everyone in the room was feeling the tension in the air.

Lucas sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk Lore. While I'm gone, you better fix this." Lucas said.

"Why do I have to fix it?" Lore asked.

"Because it's thanks to your 'icebreakers' game that this is even happening. Now it better be fixed by the time I get back." Lucas said.

Lore groaned. "Fine."

Lucas left the room and started walking away. Lore turned to the two girls arguing in front of her and sighed inwardly to herself.

What can I do to stop this fight. Lore thought.

Lucas walked out to the Beacon Academy statue and stared at it. It is a statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They are both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads. The male has a sword in his right hand and the female has an double edged battle axe in her left hand. Below them is a beowolf looking off in the distance.

As Lucas was staring at it, Doug walked up to him, also looking at the statue. They stared at it for a few minutes in silence before Doug decided to break the silence.

"So is this where you come to think?" Doug asked.

"More like get some peace and quiet. Sam and Octavia are arguing and I wanted to get away from it." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I feel your pain. Laura and Olivia still won't stop fighting over every little thing. It's starting to hurt our team's morale." Doug said.

"How do you stop some of their arguments?" Lucas asked Doug.

"Well, I stop it by being the voice of reason. Every little arguments needs to have someone that can reason. It helps them to calm down and come to their senses." Doug said.

Lucas smiled a little bit. "Thanks. I better head back. Hopefully Lore stopped the argument already."

"No problem. See ya." Doug said.

Lucas started walking back to his dorm.

Sam was still yelling at Octavia while she calmly tried to talk to Sam about peace and love.

"Everyone calm down. You're both right." Lore said.

Sam glared at her. "I'll calm down once she stops telling me I'm wrong for wanting to hurt him."

"I'm sorry I just don't understand why someone would even want to hurt a person they used to have feelings for." Octavia said.

"So you're telling us that you never wished someone would get hurt, whether it's emotionally or physically?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. There have been times when I was younger that I wished terrible things on people but then I found God and realized that things happen for a reason. Everyone deserves love instead of hate." Octavia said.

Sam scoffed. "Oh god, you're one of those people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Octavia asked.

"I mean is that you're one of those people that believe God is the answer to everything. Those are the worst kind of people." Sam said.

"We aren't that bad." Octavia said, slightly offended.

"Not to take sides but it's because of those kind of people that have such a strong belief in God that Faunus like me and Laura are looked down upon." Lore said.

"I would never act like that." Octavia said, raising her voice a tiny bit.

"Maybe not you, but those people that take God literally believe that we Faunus were a mistake that God never intended on creating. You guys pick and choose which things to believe in." Lore said.

"I don't mind Faunus though. I believe they should have rights just as much as Sam and I should." Octavia said.

Octavia ran over to Lore and hugged her. "I'm sorry you had such a terrible life though."

Lore hugged her back. "It's okay. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

"I still don't like her though." Sam said.

Octavia stopped hugging Lore and glared at Sam. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't like you too. You're a danger to us all and should be sent far away from civilization."

The tension between them was rising even higher. Sam and Octavia kept glaring at each other, neither looking away.

"Look you two. One thing I had to accept growing up was that not everyone was going to agree with everything you believe. So how about instead of telling Sam she's wrong for wanting to pretend the ice was her ex and beat it into smithereens, we just ask her what he did to make her feel this way." Lore said.

They both looked at Sam and she inhaled softly.

"Well I used to love him so much. He was everything to me. But one day I found out that he was cheating on me with some bimbo and we broke up. Luckily I had friends to help me through it but it really hurt me. Then I ran into him and he told me he was so sorry for hurting me and that he changed so against the wishes of my friends, I got back with him. Sadly, I quickly discovered he wasn't actually sorry. He was sorry he was caught and he cheated on me again with some ugly whore. After that, I finally realized what kind of a guy he really was and we broke up again for good. He still won't give me back my favorite t-shirt though no matter how many times I tell him I want it back." Sam said.

Octavia looked at Sam speechless for a moment. "I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't realize how badly he treated you. I will try to stop telling you to be nicer when it comes to him."

Sam smiled at Octavia. "Thanks. I'm sorry for flipping out on you like I did. I should have tried to look at it in your perspective and should have told you why I hate him sooner."

Lore smiled. "Looks like I nailed it on the icebreakers game."

Octavia and Sam groaned.

"Remind me never to let her be in charge of a game for all of us to play again." Sam said.

"Yeah. I say next time we play a board game or maybe even charades." Octavia said.

"We can always play a game I like. It involves fire." Lore said.

"No way." They both said.

"But I'm sure you will warm up to the game once you play it." Lore said.

They both glared at Lore. The door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Did everyone make up or do I have to help fix Lore's mistake?" Lucas asked.

They all grinned at Lucas.

"No you don't have to. Thanks to me, disaster has been averted." Lore said.

"It's not thanks to you it was fixed it's because of you that it had to be fixed in the first place." Lucas said.

Sam and Octavia laughed at their play fight.

"You two fight like brother and sister." Sam said.

"Well, actually we are step brother and step sister." Lore said.

"That explains why you two get along so well then." Octavia said.

Lore's stomach growled. "Guess it's that time of the day. Let's go see what's for dinner. I'm so hungry I could eat a monkey."

"Is that supposed to be a joke about you being a tiger Faunus?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe." Lore said with a wink.

They all sighed and headed to the dining hall, listening to all of Lore's terrible puns along the way.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michael was standing on one side of the practice room arena with Olivia standing on the opposite side of him. They were both staring each other down.

"Okay. You may begin." Nora said.

Olivia charged at him with her Bushi no Ken and right before she can slash him with it, Michael blocked her katana with his Gitā. He jumped back a little and strummed his guitar to disorient Olivia but she quickly jumped back to the other side of the arena. She threw a few shurikens at Michael and as he was deflecting it with his guitar, she charged him and slashed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and she pointed her katana at his neck.

"Okay, looks like Olivia is the winner of this spar. Better luck next time Michael." Nora said.

Michael got up and they both went back to their seats. Michael sat down and put his head on the table.

"Don't beat yourself up Michael. You will do better next time." Tim said.

Team TIME was heading to the cafeteria, walking side by side to eat lunch.

"You don't understand. She beat me easily. Maybe I'm not meant to be more than a good looking rockstar." Michael said sullenly.

"That was your first spar. The point of being here is to improve. Now that you know what it feels like to lose, you just need to train hard so that you will win the next one." Eric said.

"I don't know. I might just go back home and be a rockstar. At least I'm good at that." Michael replied.

"I got an idea. How about we all train together. That way we can help you get better and bond as a team." Iris said.

"That's a good idea. It's time to commence team TIME bonding extravaganza." Tim announced.

Everyone just stared at Tim.

"You really have to name it that?" Iris asked.

"It's a cool name." Tim replied defensively.

She just shook her head. "So what's first on our agenda?"

"Well, first we will train together. That way Michael will start to regain his confidence." Tim said.

They headed to the training ground and Michael and Iris stood across from each other.

"Okay we will do the normal rules: fight until someone's aura is in the red. You may begin!" Eric said.

Iris took her Yumi to ya out and started firing arrows at Michael but he took out his Gitā and hit the arrows away from him with it. He put the strap around his neck and strummed on his gitā to disorient her but before the music could reach her ears, she jumped away and stared him down. Michael used his psammokinesis semblance to throw sand at her but she used her water generation semblance to throw water at his sand, making a hole in the sand. While she wasn't looking at him, Michael quickly ran behind Iris and pointed the dagger right at Iris's throat.

"Well looks like we have a winner. Sorry Iris, better luck next time." Eric said.

"Dammit. Can't believe I lost." She said.

Tim put his arm around Iris. "Don't worry about that because I can believe you lost."

Iris swatted Tim's hand off of her, fuming with anger. "How about you fight Eric then if you think you're so cool."

Tim winks at Iris. "Okay I will then."

Tim and Eric got in the practice arena and stood across from each other.

"Same rules as before. You may begin." Iris said.

Tim took out his Time Caliber in dagger mode and charged at Eric. He blocked his daggers with his shield and took out Batoruakkusu and swung it sideways at Tim but he jumped out of the way. Tim used his time control semblance to stop time for three seconds and slashed Eric with his dagger from behind once time returned to normal. Eric staggered backwards a little and used his levitation semblance to float higher in the air.

"Your time control won't help you if you can't reach me." Eric said floating above Tim.

He threw his shield at Tim and when he blocked Eric's shield, Eric went flying at Tim and slashed at Tim's side. He stumbled backwards and glared at Eric while Eric just smirked at him.

"Who do you think will win?" Michael asked Iris.

Iris stared at the two of them in silence for a few moments then turned to Michael. "I think Tim will win."

Michael thought for a moment. "Well you say Tim so I'll say Eric. Someone has to be on his side."

Tim ran at Eric with his time caliber in staff mode and swung it at Eric's Batoruakkusu. Eric blocked it and right when he was about to jump backwards, Tim knocked Eric's feet from under him and he fell to the ground. Tim used his semblance and stopped time for 5 seconds and quickly hit Eric 5 times with his time caliber and when time resumed, Eric's aura was almost in the red. Tim looked at Iris and winked at her. While Tim was distracted, Eric jumped up to his feet and threw his shield at Tim, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his shield and ran over to Tim, hitting him with his Batoruakkusu. Before he can deliver the finishing blow, Tim knocked Eric off him and hit him one more time with his staff, knocking Eric's aura into the red, forcing the match to end.

"Okay well looks like the match is over. And the winner is: Tim!" Iris said.

Tim walked over and helped Eric up.

"Sorry, but even though you are my brother, I don't hold my punches." Tim said.

Eric just nodded his head. "It's okay because I wasn't going easy on you either."

Michael watched them with a hint of envy in his eyes. "You three are so much stronger than I am. I only got lucky that I won my match."

Tim shakes his head. "Where's all that confidence you had when we all first met?"

Michael shrugged. "I'm only confident when it comes to getting girls and my guitar. I was never confident in my fighting."

"Instead of wasting time thinking you aren't good enough, how about remembering that if you weren't good enough, you wouldn't be here." Iris said.

"I don't want to be just good enough. I want to be strong. Stronger than everyone else! Good enough isn't enough." Michael said.

Eric sighed. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Team TIME walked over to the garden area and in the middle was a statue of team RWBY and the remaining members of team JNPR.

Eric turned to Michael. "Have you ever heard of Jaune Arc?"

Michael laughed a little. "Of course I have. He was one of the people responsible for bringing down Salem and saving the world. I'm pretty sure there isn't a single person that has never heard of him."

"Yeah, that's the main thing he's known for. But did you know that when he first started at Beacon, he was a terrible fighter?" Eric asked him.

Michael stared at Eric in shock. "Are you serious?"

Eric just nodded his head.

"But how did he end up helping to defeat Salem then?" Michael asked.

"His partner Pyrrha Nikos helped him train every night. If it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't have got as strong as he is now. So remember, just because you aren't strong now, doesn't mean you can't still become a better fighter." Eric said.

"Yeah, Eric is right. We can all take turns helping you train every night. Asking for help doesn't make you weak. It actually is a brave thing to do." Iris said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Michael nodded and smiled. "Thanks everyone."

"Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving after that fight." Tim said.

Team TIME started heading toward the exit but right before leaving, Michael turned around and looked at the statue one more time.

I will get stronger just like Jaune Arc did. Michael thought with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laura charged at Kenny with her Stargrazer but he blocked it with his boots called Spirit. She jumped back and he kicked her in the chest and the explosion from the fire dust bullets that were in his boots caused her to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Kenny walked over to her and put his hand out for her to grab. Laura took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Nice try, Laura. Maybe next time." He said.

He was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with an earth symbol on it and brown cargo pants as his combat outfit.

"Man, you are always so much better than I am. And Spirit is so awesome and explosive!" Laura shouted in awe.

Kenny patted her head. "Stargrazer is just as cool though and maybe you will be able to defeat me after your first year."

Laura smiled brightly. "Challenge accepted!"

He grinned and then they both sat on the bench in the combat arena.

"How has everything been going so far with your team?" Kenny asked.

Laura looked down glumly. "Everything is fine with Dougie and Ryan but Olivia still won't accept me as leader of LORD. Everyday she starts unnecessary fights with me and because of that, everyone's morale is low."

Kenny pondered what she should do for a minute then turned to Laura. "Just be patient. I'm sure she will come around soon you just need to give her more time."

"I hope you're right." Laura said. She got up then turned to Kenny. "I better get back to my team. Thanks for the practice. I really missed training with you while you were at Beacon."

Kenny smiled. "I missed it too. Now bye. Try to have a good day today."

Laura nodded her head and smiled. "I will."

"And where have you been?!" Olivia asked.

Laura closed the door to the classroom and sighed softly. "It doesn't matter to you."

"And why doesn't it matter to me? We are a team and if you ended up being late to class, it would have reflected negatively on all of us." Olivia said indignantly.

Doug was sitting on the left of Ryan while Laura was sitting on the right of Ryan.

"It has only been five seconds and she's already starting a fight." Ryan whispered to Doug.

"I know. I wish I wasn't stuck with her as my partner." Doug whispered back to Ryan.

Before they could continue whispering to each other, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned their attention to Professor Ren who was now in the front of the classroom.

"Okay class. Take your seats and listen to what I have to say." Ren said.

Everyone sat in their own seats and gave their full attention to their professor.

"Tomorrow for class we will be going into the Emerald Forest and each team will be in charge of getting rid of all Grimm in the area that they are assigned. I recommend studying on weak spots for all the different type of Grimm you may be encountering so you can bring an end to them swiftly and with no injuries to yourself or your team. But don't worry, we are going to go over a little before class is over so let's start with something that you will definitely find. What's the weak spot of a boarbatusk?" Ren asked.

Olivia raised her hand and ren called on her.

"The boarbatusk's weak spot is its soft underbelly." Olivia pridefully said.

"That's correct Olivia." Ren said. "We will do one more. If you are fighting a king tajitsu, what is an easier way to kill it?"

Lucas raised his hand and Ren called on him.

"Aim for its stinger. Once the stinger is knocked off the tail, it will fall and stick into the King taijitsu. Which will make it easier to kill since it won't be able to move well." Lucas said.

"That's correct Lucas. I'm going to dismiss class early today so you can all get everything ready for tomorrow. I would advise getting plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Ren said.

The class got up and started walking out the door.

"I can't wait to go kill some Grimm tomorrow." Iris said.

"Yeah. I need to get all my frustrations out so killing some Grimm should be an easy way to relieve myself." Laura said.

Teams LORD, TIME, and LOLS walked to the cafeteria to get their lunch then went and sat at their usual table.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow. I bet my team will kill the Grimm first!" Tim said.

"If you don't and my team wins it will be a grimmtastrophe for you guys." Lore said winking at the others.

Everyone groaned at Lore's pun.

Olivia sneered at Lore. "You are so annoying. Don't you ever shut up?"

Lore got angry and stood up quickly, grabbing Olivia by the collar of her shirt. "Why don't you try saying that again?" Lore dared her.

Laura and Lucas jumped up quickly to resolve the fight before it escalated too much.

"Hey cuz, let's not do anything we will regret later." Lucas said calmly to Lore.

"Olivia. Stop provoking people every chance you get." Laura said.

"Why should I care if she hits me? She's the one that will be in trouble." Olivia said.

"That may be true but they will probably drag you to the headmaster's office and you will probably end up in trouble as well for starting the fight." Laura replied.

Olivia thought about what Laura said for a second then looked the other way. "Fine. You're probably right." She said before muttering under her breath, "for once."

Laura heard what she said because of her wolf ears but decided that this isn't the right place to bring it up.

Everyone continued to eat the rest of their lunch in silence. Once they all finished they returned to their own dorm room. As soon as team LORD got in and closed the door, Laura turned to Olivia and glared at her.

"Why do you just have to start fights with everyone!?" Laura asked.

Olivia stared at Laura in shock for a moment, having never heard her yell at her like that before.

"How dare you yell at me!" Olivia shouted back.

"No. You don't get to yell today. You are going to shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say. You got that?" Laura asked.

Olivia looked at Laura like she had something to say but she remained silent and nodded her head.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude. It's one thing starting fights with me. I understand why you are because you're a racist piece of shit person but if you start fights with everyone, you are never going to have friends. I don't want to be your friend and if it wasn't for the fact that you're on my team, I would just ignore your whole existence but i can't. If you don't change now everyone will want to avoid you as well." Laura said.

"You think I care? I don't need friends. Especially if they are stupid Faunus like you and Lore!" Olivia shouted. "And I don't care that you are my leader. I will never follow a Faunus anywhere."

"I know you don't care that I'm your leader. But that doesn't change the fact that I am and will be your leader for the next four years. The sooner you accept it, the better it will be for the whole team." Laura said, walking away to the bathroom.

After that everyone just did their own thing in awkward silence before going to bed early for their Grimm hunt.

"Okay class. I'm going to separate all the teams into different areas. And then you can begin. When all of the Grimm are cleared in your area, you will receive a message on your scroll." Ren said.

They were all told what area their team would be located and headed to their location.

"Okay you may begin." Ren said.

Team LORD started walking around their area in Emerald forest, looking for any Grimm when a pack of beowolves and a boarbatusk jumped out into the clearing.

"Okay we should split up and attack. That way it will be quicker." Laura said.

The boarbatusk started charging in place and once it was charged enough, it started rolling at Laura really fast. Before it could hit her, she jumped out of the way and let it hit the tree, knocking it onto its back. She walked over to the boarbatusk and pierced her Stargrazer through its soft underbelly, causing it to die and disappear.

Ryan ran at three of the beowolves and shot at the beowolves with his Supiagan before turning it into spear mode. He knocked one Beowolf over by hitting its legs and then impaled another one through the head, killing it instantly. He impaled the one on the ground, killing it as well. The third Beowolf jumped at Ryan while his back was to it but he turned around and blocked it. It jumped back and he took a big boulder and threw it at the Beowolf, smashing it completely.

Doug whipped two beowolves with his Machinto, cutting them both in half before turning his Machinto into sword mode and slashing another Beowolf in half.

Olivia made three clones of herself and pierced through three beowolves' skin with her Bushi no Ken. A boarbatusk came charging at her but she turned around and blocked it with her Katana, causing it to fall on its back and stabbing it with her Bushi no Ken.

There were a few more beowolves coming but Laura killed the last few with her lightning. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she started looking around.

Our scroll didn't go off yet. That means there has to be more but the question is: where are they. Laura thought to herself.

Looking around, she noticed a Beowolf come out of the wooded area and jump at Olivia while she wasn't looking.

"Olivia! Behind you!" Laura shouted.

Olivia turned around and noticed a Beowolf coming at her but she was too shocked to jump out of the way, and closed her eyes, waiting for the claws to strike her. Before it could slash at her with its claws, Laura jumped in the way and blocked it mostly with her Stargrazer, but it slashed her left arm a bit, causing it to go limp. Olivia opened her eyes and noticed that Laura saved her.

"Why, Laura? Why save me after all the horrible things I said to you?" Olivia asked.

Laura looked at her with a grin while still holding the Beowolf in place. "What kind of leader would I be if I just let you die?" She asked.

Olivia looked at her with new found admiration. Maybe it won't be so bad having her as a leader. Olivia thought.

Laura threw the Beowolf back and cut it in half with her gunsword. After it was killed, the scroll went off, signaling the end of their mission. They started walking back to where the rest of the class and Ren would be waiting.

"Is your arm okay Laura?" Olivia asked.

Laura gave her a smile and nodded her head. "It hurts a little but it will be fine ."

"Good." Olivia said smiling. "I'm sorry about all the terrible things I said about you. From now on I'll listen to you and I'll try to be less racist against Faunus. It's just hard. My parents raised me to believe that all Faunus are inferior to humans. But I promise to try my best to grow out of it."

Laura just nodded. "Okay. Hopefully one day it will be easy for you to see everyone as equals and you should apologize to Lore later for what you said to her."

"Okay, I will." Olivia promised.

Laura smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "Alright team LORD! First mission was a success!" She shouted.

Doug just shook his head at Laura's antics. "You don't have to shout. We are all right here."

"I know but I'm just so happy!" Laura said.

"When are you never happy?" He asked.

Laura thought for a minute. "Good question. I don't know."

Doug sighed and Ryan laughed. Olivia just smiled as she watched Doug and Laura's back and forth banter.

Teams TIME and LOLS were already sitting at the table that they reserved for their teams and team LORD when team LORD finally arrived. Olivia walked over to Lore and immediately apologized to her.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you Lore." Olivia said with her head bowed to Lore.

Lore looked at her for a moment with shock evident on her face. "It's okay, Olivia. I forgive you."

"Thank you so much. I promised Laura that I'll try to be not as racist toward the Faunus." Olivia said.

"I'm glad you finally see the error of your ways. Maybe now we can be real friends." Lore said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back. "Yeah. I'd really like that."

Laura put her arms around Doug and Ryan. "Well now that that's settled, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Laura. You're always starving." Doug said.

"Shh. That's not true." Laura argued.

Doug gave her a stern look. "Is it?"

Laura stared at him for a second before sighing in defeat. "Fine, it is true."

They all laughed at Laura.

"Hey stop laughing!" Laura shouted right as her stomach rumbled.

They all laughed even more while Laura hung her head in defeat.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laura started running up to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny! Do you want to.." She started to say.

She noticed that he had a bag with him and was in his combat outfit which is a white tank top under his orange sleeveless hoodie and black jeans.

"Train." She finished.

Kenny turned around and looked at her, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I can't train with you today. My team and I have a mission today." He said.

Laura looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "A mission? What's the mission?"

"We have to go to mountain Glenn and exterminate the pack of beowolves. Apparently there's been more than usual over there and they want to thin them out." Kenny said.

As they were talking, the three other members of his team appeared. One of them has spiky purple hair and lilac eyes. He is wearing a purple battle armor over his black t-shirt and black jeans. The female has long orange hair down to her back and sky blue eyes. She's wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a orange skirt and red fingerless gloves. And the other male has fire red wavy hair and purple eyes. He's wearing a light blue t-shirt with a red cardigan jacket and black jeans.

Kenny turns around and notices his team standing behind him.

"Ah, Laura. Allow me to finally introduce you to my team. The guy with purple hair is Icarus Braunstein. The girl with orange hair is Naomi Griffin and the other guy with red hair is Tim Belkins. Together we make team KITN." Kenny said.

"It's nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you from our fearless leader." Tim said, holding his hand out to Laura.

Laura shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm so glad I finally get to meet his team."

Naomi pushed Tim out of the way. "Finally! There's someone that I'm actually taller than! Feel free to come around anytime you want."

Icarus walked next to Laura and whispered to her with a small smile. "She just wants you to come around to feel tall."

Naomi hit his shoulder with her hand. "Shut up, Icarus. That's not the only reason." She said before letting out a gasp.

Icarus started laughing really hard. "Can't believe you actually just admitted that to her."

Naomi growled at him, her face turning a little red with embarrassment.

Kenny cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough everyone. I hate to break up the little party but we really need to get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Icarus said.

He turned his head to Laura. "Feel free to drop by our dorm room when we finish this mission." He winked at her.

Laura turned away, her face turning red.

"Everyone inside the airship now." Kenny said.

His team got on the airship while Kenny walked up to Laura.

"Sorry about them, especially Icarus. They can be a bit annoying." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Laura smiled. "It's okay. They seem like they would be fun to hang out with."

Kenny smiled back. "They are and they are the best teammates I could ever ask for." He turned to the airship. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Good luck on your mission." Laura said.

"Thanks." Kenny said. He got on the airship and closed the door. Shortly after, the airship took off to Mountain Glenn.

Once they made it to Mountain Glenn, the airship docked and they exited the airship. Kenny turned to his team to make sure they were all here and accounted for.

"Okay team. Let's go take care of all of the beowolves." Kenny said.

They started to head up Mountain Glenn, looking around for any Grimm.

"Are we there yet?" Naomi whined.

"Would you shut up. Whining isn't very attractive." Icarus said.

Naomi walked over to Icarus and grabbed him in a choke hold. "I don't want to be attractive to you. You're just an annoying player boy."

Icarus broke out of her choke hold and flashed her a smile. "You know you want all of this." He said with a wink.

Naomi rolls her eyes and groans at him.

"No one wants that." She replied.

"Will you guys be quiet. Do you want the beowolves to hear us first?" Kenny asked.

They both shook their head and kept quiet.

"How many of them do you think there will be?" Tim asked.

Kenny thought about it for a minute. "Who knows. Could be 10 or could be 20. That's why we don't want to be found first." Kenny shot Naomi and Icarus a look before looking forward again.

"Too bad beowolves are dangerous. They are kind of cute." Tim said.

"Yeah cute in a will bite your face off way." Icarus said.

"Don't be like that. I think Tim is right. They are kind of cute." Naomi said.

Kenny looked at his team. "Are we really having a conversation about beowolves being cute?"

They all looked at him with a blank look and nodded their head. Kenny looked down and shook his head slowly.

Can't believe this is my team sometimes. He thought with a small smile.

"Okay everyone. Keep alert. We should be approaching their territory soon." Kenny commanded.

"Yes sir!" His team said.

"How many times do I tell you guys not to call me sir?" He asked.

"A hundred and five times sir." Tim said with a playful smile.

Kenny stared at him with a dumbstruck expression. "Did you really keep track?"

Tim nodded his head. "Of course I did. That way I can surprise you when you ask how many times."

Kenny just looked straight ahead and stopped questioning the sanity of his teammates.

"Okay well from here on out we should keep quiet." He said.

They all nodded their heads and kept their mouths shut. They wandered deeper into Mountain Glenn and came across the ruins of a city. In the middle of what used to be a city, there were at least five beowolves standing in the center, staring at each other. Kenny put his pointer finger to his mouth and had them walk slower and quieter toward the pack. They were almost there when Tim stepped on a stick and broke it, the noise causing them to hear and look at team KITN.

"Well stealth is no longer apart of the equation. Guess now it's time to fight and be as noisy as we want. Team KITN attack!" Kenny shouted.

Team KITN ran at the pack of beowolves and took out their weapons. Kenny kicked one in the head with his boots called Doombringer and the Beowolf exploded from the dust bullet in his boots. A second one came at him and he blocked it with his arm and kicked it in the stomach, causing the second one to explode as well.

Icarus ran at one and hit it with his nunchucks, knocking it to the ground. Another jumped at him but he dodged it and put his nunchucks called Soul Silver into gun mode and shot it and the one on the floor with ice dust bullets. The two beowolves were frozen so he put Soul Silver back in nunchucks mode and hit both of them, shattering them into little pieces and killing them as a result.

Tim jumped at a Beowolf and hit it with his twin daggers called Ash and Windweaver. He used his ice semblance and froze the three beowolves surrounding him. He ran at the three of them and hit them with his fist, destroying the three beowolves in the process.

Naomi took out her sabre sword called Heart Striker and struck one of the beowolves in the heart, killing it instantly. She turned to the other Beowolf and slashed it in half and sent it flying away with her telekinesis semblance.

"Good work team. That's how you clear out beowolves." Kenny said. "But let's keep moving. There might be more to exterminate."

They kept going through the ruined city and as they got deeper in, they noticed a presence among them.

"Do you guys feel like there's something following us?" Kenny asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I kind of do."

They stayed still in their place when a feather came and hit Icarus in the chest, diminishing his aura completely as he fell unconsciously to the ground. The others turned around and looked at him.

"Icarus!" They shouted.

"Naomi, bring him somewhere out of the way." Kenny commanded.

"Got it." Naomi said.

She ran over to Icarus and lifted him up with her telekinesis. The nevermore was about to shoot another feather at Icarus and Naomi but Tim froze its tail. It screamed in anger and broke the ice off of its tail before turning its attention to Kenny and Tim.

"So what's the plan?" Tim asked.

Kenny thought hard for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"You need to freeze the nevermore completely so that we can shatter it. I'll distract it while you get where it can't see you and freeze it." Kenny said.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan." Tim said.

He ran off to hide behind a tree while Kenny ran at the nevermore and hit it in the face with his boot, sending it flying a little with the explosion. It regained control and went at Kenny with a head butt charge but he jumped away from it. The nevermore flew by Kenny and turned around for round two. He jumped behind it and used his earth semblance to summon a thick vine that wrapped around the nevermore and held it in place.

"Now Tim!" Kenny shouted.

Tim used his ice to freeze the nevermore completely. Once it was frozen, Tim and Kenny ran at it and hit it with their weapons, destroying the nevermore.

"Now that that's taken care of, we better hurry back. We need to get Icarus looked at." Kenny said.

Tim and Kenny ran over to Naomi and Icarus and the three of them ran back to the airship with Icarus in hand. Once they made it, the airship left the dock and went back to Beacon Academy. When they arrived, Kenny and Naomi rushed Icarus to the infirmary with Tim running behind them. The nurse saw Icarus and took him over to the bed and started working on him. After about thirty minutes she went over to Kenny and talked to him about Icarus's condition.

Once she left the room, the others came over to Kenny.

"So how's he doing?" Naomi asked lowly.

Kenny turned to Naomi and smiled. "Don't worry. She said he will be fine after some rest. He should be as good as new tomorrow."

Naomi smiled a little. "That's good news."

Tim grinned at her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to let him know how worried you were for him."

Naomi went red and glared at him. "W-what? I-I wasn't worried about him." She stuttered.

"Sure you weren't." Tim said.

"I wasn't!" Naomi shouted.

"Hey guys. Keep it down. He still needs his rest after all." Kenny said.

They both quickly put a hand over their mouth and nodded their heads at Kenny.

Jake was walking around the beach on the island of Patch when he ran into a stranger. The guy was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood over his head and a red devil mask.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I sense a deep hatred for mankind in you." The stranger said. "Why don't you join us in our cause."

"What cause and like I already asked: who are you?" He asked.

"I am a member of the Red Devil and our cause is to get rid of all of mankind and start over. We will keep some but they will be our servants." The stranger said.

Jake thought for a moment, thinking about how Laura said not all humans are bad. He thought about Doug, Kenny and Scotty who are all humans and were good guys to him. But then he thought about all of the humans that bullied him just because he is a Faunus and decided his answer.

"Okay. I'm in." Jake said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Step forward, Jake." The leader of the Red Devil said.

He was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood down and a red devil mask covering his face. Without the hood, his light gray ears could be seen.

Jake bowed his head and stepped forward.

"As of today, you are no longer Jake Mindfreak. You have given up that name along with your old life. You shall be known as Black Cat from now on." The leader, Koyōte said.

"Yes sir." Black Cat said.

"Your first order of business is to capture this Faunus girl." Koyōte said.

He held up a picture of Laura to Black Cat. His eyes widened slightly but wasn't noticeable.

"If I may ask, why do you want her captured?" Black Cat asked, trying to keep calm.

"Her eyes. There's something special about her eyes that will help us achieve what we want. I'll let you know what is special after you capture her." Koyōte said.

"If I may say this but maybe I'm not the right person to send after her. Maybe someone who is your loyal follower for a lot longer than me should go after her." Black Cat said.

"You're right. I should send someone else. Laughing Hyena! Come here." Koyōte said.

Laughing Hyena walked over to him dressed in his black hooded cloak with the hood over his head and a red devil mask over the top of his face.

"Yes master?" He said.

"I want you to go and take this girl by force if you have to." Koyōte said showing a picture of Laura.

"Yes master." He said with a crazy smile on his face.

Sorry Laura. Just be careful. Jake thought to himself.

Laura was running after a guy in a black hooded cloak and a devil mask. Before she can make it to him, he stabbed Doug in the stomach with a knife and picked him up and placed him over his shoulder.

"Wait! Give him back!" Laura shouted.

He turned around and stared at Laura with a smile.

"If you want him back, you are going to have to find me." He said.

Black smoke appeared and once it disappeared he was gone.

"Doug!" Laura shouted.

She woke up with sweat drops on her face and jolted upright. After realizing she was in her dorm room and seeing Doug sleeping soundly in his bed, she realized she was only dreaming.

"Bad dream?" Ryan asked.

Hearing his voice startled her and she turned to see Ryan lying on his bed with his eyes open.

"How long have you been awake?" Laura asked.

Ryan thought about it for a moment. "Not too long maybe twenty minutes." Ryan answered.

"So I'll ask again: want to talk about it?"

Laura shook her head. "Thanks but I'll be fine. After all it was only a dream. No point in fearing something that won't happen."

Ryan studied her face for a few moments longer before nodding his head. "Yeah. You're right. But remember, if you ever want to talk about your dream or even anything else, I'm all ears."

Laura smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. You're the best partner ever."

Ryan grinned and winked at her. "I know I am."

Laura rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day. I suggest getting ready as well if I were you."

"Yeah, yeah. I will mom." Ryan said sarcastically.

Laura laughed and walked away. Ryan walked over to Olivia and Doug to wake them up. Once they got up, they all took a shower and got ready for their first class of the day: combat class. But before that, they decided to head to breakfast. Laura started to feel weird and had a strange craving for meat.

Ryan noticed Laura staring off into the distance and shook her a little.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have a strange craving for meat all of a sudden." Laura said.

When Doug heard that, he started to look a little worried.

"You don't think it's that time of the month already, do you?" Doug asked Laura.

Everyone stared at Doug for a moment, completely speechless about what he just said. "Dude. Why would you ask a girl that?" Ryan asked.

Doug's face turned red. "I-I didn't mean that time of the month. I meant..." Doug trailed off.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "What other time of the month is there. I'm also a girl and I only know one kind of time of the month."

Doug started to feel nervous and didn't know what to say when Laura decided to save him.

"Don't worry Doug. I don't think it's that time of the month yet. And before anyone asks, I'll explain later." Laura said.

They all slowly nodded their heads. The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was quiet and uneventful. Once they got in line, Laura grabbed a whole plate full of bacon and started chewing down on it like a wolf. Everyone just stared at her in awe. Once the bell rang, they all headed to their class. Doug walked next to Laura behind the rest of team LORD.

"Are you sure it isn't that time of the month? I mean you did eat a whole plate full of bacon after all." Doug whispered.

"I'm not sure honestly." Laura answered.

Doug looked a little worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Laura reassured.

"Okay. You're probably right. Hopefully you don't get called in combat class." Doug said.

They arrived at their combat class and took their normal seats with team TIME in the row below them and team LOLS in the row above them. Everyone was chattering among themselves until Professor Valkyrie walked in the room.

"Okay class. Let's settle down." Nora said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked forward at Nora.

"So today will be random selection. I'm going to reach in my bag and whatever two names I get will be the fighters." Nora said.

She reached in her bag and pulled out two names.

"Okay so the fight will be Michael Evan and Laura Williams." Nora announced.

"Good luck Michael. You can do it!" Team TIME cheered.

"Don't worry Laura. You can beat him easily!" Team LORD cheered.

They both walked to the center of the arena.

"You may begin!" Nora said.

Laura jumped back and took out her Stargrazer really quickly, leaving it in sword mode. She ran at Michael and swung it at him but he blocked her sword with his Gitā. He strummed some chords to disorient Laura with his music. She put her hands to her ears hard so she wouldn't hear the loud music. Michael walked over and hit her in the head with his Gitā and knocked her down. He turned around to celebrate thinking he won the match when Laura's eyes opened, revealing that it was no longer her eyes but the eyes of a wolf. She got up and howled, which caused Michael to turn around quickly and stare at her.

"Are you okay, Laura? You don't look like yourself." Michael said.

She didn't answer and instead continued to stare at him with her cold wolf eyes. He started backing up a little nervously when he accidentally stumbled backwards. Laura jumped at him with her claws out and went to scratch him but Doug used his teleportation and teleported in front of Laura, stopping her attack.

"Okay, Laura. Wake up." Doug said with his hand out to her.

She started to sniff his hand but noticed Michael running away in the background and clawed at Doug's chest. Doug fell backwards in pain. She started walking toward him.

"Laura. Wake up!" He shouted.

Laura froze for a moment and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it was her normal eyes and not the wolf's eyes. She looked around and saw Michael all scared and Doug on the ground with claw marks on his chest.

"Did I.. do that?" She asked.

No one said anything but stared at her. Realizing it was her fault, she ran out of class. Doug was going to run after her but Nora made him go to the infirmary with the rest of his team going with him.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

Doug sighed softly. "Every month around the time the full moon comes up her wolf self starts to take control of her. It can happen for any reason but the stronger her emotions are, the harder it is to regain her senses. So if she were to witness a friend get hurt or die, the wolf would be able to take control easily."

"And how long has this been happening?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know since we were kids." Doug said.

The nurse finished bandaging him and told him that his aura will fix the rest. After that team ORD started walking to the front of the school.

"We need to find her though before something happens and she hurts someone." Doug said.

"Where do you think she will be?" Ryan asked.

"I think I know where but it might take a little bit to get there." Doug said.

Laura was sitting on the muddy sand of the beach on the island of Patch. She was playing with the sand while staring at the water.

Why do I keep hurting people. I even hurt Dougie by accident. How much longer until I can finally control the wolf in me? Laura thought to herself.

"Someone looks down. Tell me what is on your mind." A hooded figure said.

Laura jumped a little and turned around to look at the figure. His voice was obviously changed since it sounded like a voice someone would use in a voice changer toy. And he had a hood over his head with a red devil mask covering the top half of his face so she wouldn't be able to see his true identity. She continued to examine him.

Who is this guy? Laura thought.

He approached her and looked at her eyes.

"It's okay to let your inner wolf free. Sometimes humans deserve a little taste of vengeance. After all, they treat us like animals might as well behave like animals and bite them, right." He said.

Laura stared at him in shock. She knew what he was saying is wrong.

"No way. Besides, most humans aren't that bad. Everything is getting better for all of the Faunus. Why would I want to throw away what the Faunus before us fought so hard for?!" Laura shouted at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oops my bad. The name is Laughing Hyena. And I know that you are Laura Williams." Laughing Hyena said.

Laura looked at him in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh did I never say my reason for approaching you?" He said. "Well you see my boss sent me here to retrieve you."

He pointed at Laura with a crazy smile. She got up quickly and slowly backed away from him but then remembered how close to the water she was.

"Why is your boss after me?" She asked him.

"You see, you have something that my boss needs to help him eliminate the humans." He said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything that would be useful to your psychotic boss." Laura said.

He started laughing maniacally and walked over to Laura and grabbed her by the face. He bent down and whispered in her ears. "Your eyes."

Laura stared at him and pushed him away from her. "Why would he need my eyes?"

"Well he said he would tell me why as soon as I brought you back so please be so kind as to come with me peacefully and I won't have to hurt you." Laughing Hyena said.

Laura thought for a second before she took out her Stargrazer.

"Guess you're going to make it harder for me. That's okay because I love a challenge." Laughing Hyena said.

The rest of team LORD made it to Patch and started searching around for Laura.

"I think we should split up. Ryan you and Olivia go search the east side of the beach and I'll search the west side." Doug said.

They nodded their head and started running toward the east while Doug turned around and started walking toward the west.

"Where could she be?" Doug asked himself.

He has been searching for a good five minutes and hasn't found any signs of his missing friend. Before he could step any further he felt tremors from the ground and then heard an explosion further down the beach.

Crap. I sure hope that Laura wasn't around there. Doug thought.

He started running toward the explosion.

Laura blocked Laughing Hyena's sword with her own and charged at him. She went to slash him in the chest but he jumped out of the way and extended his sword at Laura. She jumped to the right but his sword curved and slashed Laura's cheek, leaving a little scar in its place.

"That's what's special about my Sutoretchi. It's super flexible so it can extend as far as I want it to and curve to whichever side you jump to." He said calling his Sutoretchi back in.

He looked at his sword then licked the blood off of it.

Man. He's so creepy. Laura thought.

She turned Stargrazer into gun mode and went to shoot at him but before she could he threw a grenade at Laura. Before it could explode she quickly jumped behind a medium sized rock that was on the beach to avoid getting caught in the explosion. Sand started covering the battleground, making it hard to see. Laura looked around her trying to locate him when a figure dashed at her. Before she could react, he slashed at her right arm, making it go limp.

Crap. That's my good hand. Now I'm going to have to hope I can hold my own with my less dominate hand. Laura thought.

The sand started to clear and Laughing Hyena was standing in front of Laura, laughing maniacally.

"Do us both a favor and just give up. There's no way you can defeat me now. It would be better for you if you came peacefully so I wouldn't have to hurt you anymore than I already have." Laughing Hyena said.

"Never! I'd rather die then go anywhere with you!" Laura said.

"Tch. Fine. Suit yourself. Guess I'm going to have to break you." He said licking his lips.

He threw his sword blade at her but she was in too much pain to block it so she just closed her eyes. Right before it could impale Laura's stomach, Doug jumped in front of her and was impaled in the stomach instead. Laura opened her eyes quickly when she heard his gasp. Laughing Hyena called his blade back. Doug fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Doug!" Laura shouted.

"Interesting! I suppose the only way to break you completely is by kidnapping your friend over there." He said.

He walked over to Doug and lifted him up over his shoulder.

"If you want him back, come find me." Laughing Hyena said with a wink.

He disappeared along with Doug, leaving a hint as to where he took Doug.

"Dougie!" Laura shouted.

She tried to get up but couldn't. Before she could try to get up again, Ryan and Olivia ran over to Laura and helped her up.

"Laura! What's wrong? And what happened to you?" Ryan asked.

Laura walked forward and picked up the hint.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me. Doug is in trouble!" Laura shouted.

"Oh no!" Olivia said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"We gotta do something!" Ryan said.

"Don't worry. We will do something." Laura said.

Hang in there Dougie. I'm going to save you! Laura thought.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Doug has gone missing?!" Qrow asked.

Laura nodded her head solemnly, looking down at the floor. The scar she had gotten from Laughing Hyena was still visible.

"Why was he taken?" Qrow asked.

"We believe the guy that took Doug was after Laura." Ryan inputted.

"And why do you believe that?" Qrow asked.

"We don't believe it, we know it was the reason." Olivia said seriously.

"Then tell me why you know that was why Doug was taken." Qrow said.

Ryan and Olivia stayed silent looking at each other until Laura broke the silence.

"Because he told me so." Laura said.

The three of them stared at Laura.

"What did he tell you?" Qrow asked.

"He's using Doug to get me to come to him because of my eyes. But he didn't tell me what's so special about them or where he took Doug." Laura answered.

"Your eyes? But they are just hazel." Qrow said.

Laura reached up to her eyes and took her contacts out, revealing her orange eyes.

"Orange eyes? I have never seen anyone with orange eyes before." Qrow said.

"My dad never told me what was so special about it. He just told me to keep these contacts in my eyes so no one will know what my eye color really is." Laura replied.

"Well kids, go to class. I'll have a group of huntsmen and huntresses look for Doug." Qrow said.

"Yes headmaster Qrow." They said in unison.

They turned around and walked out of the room. Olivia and Ryan started heading in the direction of their class but Laura just stood there frozen.

"You guys go to class. I have some more important things to do." Laura said.

Ryan and Olivia turned around and looked at Laura.

"If you're going to search for Doug then I'm coming with you." Ryan said.

"Yeah and I am too." Olivia said.

"Fine. Then let's go." Laura said.

"Hey, Scotty." Laura said walking into the house with Ryan and Olivia by her side.

"Hmm oh hey Laura! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Beacon?" Scotty asked turning around. After noticing Ryan and Olivia, he added, "and who are your friends?"

"This is Ryan and Olivia. They are two of my teammates." Laura said. "And we came here to find Doug. Have you seen him around?"

"Wait Doug is missing?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, some lunatic took him. We came here to find him." Laura said determinedly.

"I haven't seen him sadly, but maybe Jake has. He's good at finding people." Scotty said.

"He was the next person I was going to ask. Do you know where Jake is?" Laura asked.

"No now that I think about it I haven't seen him since you left for Beacon half a year ago." Scotty said.

"Okay, well thanks. I'll see you before I leave for Beacon." Laura said.

"Okay! Bye sis!" Scotty said.

They walked out of the house and then Laura turns to them.

"Okay, we should split up. I'll go back to the beach. Ryan, you and Olivia should head to town and ask the townspeople if they have seen him. You just have to say his name since everyone in town knows him." Laura said.

"Is it really wise for you to go alone?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Laura said giving a small smile.

"Okay but be careful." Ryan said.

"I will." Laura said.

They all turned around and ran in the direction of where they were planning on going to.

Doug had his hands and legs bound so he couldn't escape while Laughing Hyena was watching a tv showing Laura and the rest of the team going their separate ways.

"Don't worry Doug-O. Your little buddy is coming now. Soon you two will be reunited just for you to watch as I pummel her slowly and take her to my boss." Laughing Hyena said and then started to laugh.

"Why does your boss want Laura?" Doug asked.

"Her eyes. There's something about her eyes that my boss wants and if boss wants the eyes he will get them." Laughing Hyena said.

Doug grinned at him, angering Laughing Hyena. He glared at Doug.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just funny how you actually think you will capture her." Doug said.

"I almost got her earlier but you got in the way and then her pesky little friends arrived." Laughing Hyena said.

"Yeah, but you underestimate her. When it comes to people being in danger, especially her friends, she will overcome all odds." Doug said.

Laughing Hyena angrily hit Doug across the face.

"I think it's you who overestimates her. I'll prove how wrong you are when she gets here." Laughing Hyena said.

Laura made it back to the spot on the beach where Doug was abducted.

"There has to be some sort of clue that will lead me to where he was taken." Laura said to herself.

As she continued looking, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the sand. She went over and picked it up and looked at it.

"Go to the cave on the west side of the beach to find what you are looking for." Laura read aloud.

She looked to the west and saw a cave.

"That has to be where Doug is. Maybe I should have kept Ryan and Olivia around seeing as this is obviously a trap." She said.

She pulled out her scroll and messaged Ryan and Olivia to let them know she found where Doug is being kept. After putting her phone away, she started to run to the cave.

Please be okay Dougie. Laura thought.

Ryan and Olivia were in town looking around for any clues while also asking the townspeople if they have seen Doug.

"Have you seen Doug?" Ryan asked.

"I haven't seen him since he left for Beacon. Why is he okay?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. We are playing hide and seek." Ryan lied.

"Oh well good luck young man." The old man said walking away.

"Why did you lie to him?" Olivia asked walking up to Ryan.

Ryan sighed a little. "Mostly because he seemed genuinely worried that something was wrong with Doug. I figured it would be easier just to lie than to explain that we don't know if he's okay or not." Ryan explained.

"I guess you're right. But I really doubt that whoever took Doug would have brought him to town. Do you still want to keep looking or just head to the beach to help Laura look?" Olivia asked.

"I think we should..." Ryan began.

Both their scrolls went off and they looked at the message they got. After reading it both their eyes opened wide.

"I think we should go help Laura and fast. Knowing her she probably didn't wait for us to arrive." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're definitely right." Olivia said.

They both ran in the direction of where Laura and Doug are.

Laura finally made it to the cave. Apparently running through sand in your shoes is difficult even for a huntress in training. Once she made it to the entrance, she started to be more stealthy. She looked both ways and walked through the entrance. As soon as she made it in the cave, she could hear a loud and annoying voice echoing through the cave.

"It's so good of you to finally show up." Laughing Hyena said.

Laura looked around but the cave was too dark to see anything.

"Where's Doug?" Laura asked.

"Maybe you should start thinking about yourself more than your friends." He said.

"No way. My friends are important to me. Now tell me where he is!" Laura shouted.

She waited for an answer but it never came. Before she can say anything more, the blade of his sword came flying at Laura. She quickly jumped out of the way and took out her Stargrazer.

"I see you still have the scar I gave you." He said with a creepy smile.

"It will be gone soon just like you will be." Laura said.

She gathered a lot of lightning into her feet and used the energy to jump super far at him. When she got close enough she slashed at him with her Stargrazer but he blocked it with his Sutoretchi. As he was blocking it, his Sutoretchi extended and went around in a circle to Laura's back. Before it could impale her, she quickly stopped blocking his Sutoretchi and jumped out of the way.

"Note to self: don't attack midair." Laura said to herself.

"Come here little wolf." Laughing Hyena said.

Laura charged at him and swung her Stargrazer at him but he blocked it with his Sutoretchi and then kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground with the wind kicked out of her.

"Honestly I don't see what my boss sees in you. Eyes or no eyes, you aren't strong at all." He said.

Laura got up and turned her Stargrazer into its gun mode and shot at him but he blocked it and extended his Sutoretchi and it impaled her through the stomach. Laura fell to the ground with blood spilling out of her just as Ryan and Olivia made it inside the cave.

"Laura!" They shouted.

"Don't worry. I didn't get her enough to kill her. She will be fine. It's you that you should be worried about. I have no orders on keeping you alive so I think I'll just kill you three first before bringing her to the boss." Laughing Hyena said.

Ryan and Olivia got in a fighting stance and prepared themselves for Laughing Hyena's attack. He jumped at them and swung his Sutoretchi but they both jumped out of the way. Ryan hit the ground, causing the ground to break open and threw a little boulder at him but he jumped out of the way only to end up jumping toward where Olivia was. She made three clones of herself and they slashed Laughing Hyena with their Bushi no Ken. He had no time to dodge it but his aura absorbed most of the attack. He got up and dusted his clothes off.

"Since we are using our semblances. I guess it's about time I show what mine is." He said.

Before Olivia and Ryan could react he disappeared. They started looking around for him.

"Where did he go?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know! Did he disappeared or.." Ryan started.

Before he could finish his sentence, he was punched in the face by an unseen force. He fell to the ground and Olivia ran over to him.

"Ryan? What happened?" She asked.

Before she could help Ryan up, she was hit with the butt of Sutoretchi and fell to the ground. Laughing Hyena reappeared in front of the downed hunters in training.

"My semblance is invisibility not teleportation. Not that it matters since you're about to die anyway." Laughing Hyena said.

He started laughing while Laura watched from the pool of her blood.

You can't let your friends die because of your own recklessness. Think, think. Laura thought.

It's okay. Just let your inner wolf out and everything will be okay. Her inner wolf said.

Laura closed her eyes and let her wolf take over.

"Now die." Laughing Hyena said.

He was about to pierce Ryan and Olivia with his Sutoretchi, but Laura blocked it with her claws. Laughing Hyena looked at Laura and realized that the animal in her was the one in control of her body not Laura herself. She clawed him in the arm, making him let go of Sutoretchi. Quickly he went invisible to get away from her, but thanks to Laura's wolf instincts, she could sense where he was and pounced on him. Once he was pinned to the ground, she bit his neck hard with her wolf teeth, making him bleed a lot. He screamed in pain and threw her off of him.

"This isn't the last you will see of me!" Laughing Hyena shouted in anger and pain.

He quickly ran off before Laura could strike again. She was about to run after him but the loss of blood finally caught up to her and she fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Ryan and Olivia quickly freed Doug and he used his teleportation to bring Laura to the hospital.

"We are glad you're okay but what you kids did was very stupid and irresponsible. I specifically told you to let the adults handle it." Qrow scolded.

"Don't be mad at them headmaster Qrow. It was my idea. They just came along so I wouldn't get myself killed." Laura said.

He sighed. "I'm not mad. But why would you go looking for that crazy Hyena guy when you know that's exactly what he wanted. What would have happened if he was able to capture you like he was supposed to?"

"That didn't matter. I had to rescue Doug. Not just because I'm the leader and he's my teammate but because he's my friend and friends help each other in their time of need." Laura said. "And it was my fault he was abducted in the first place."

"Guess I can't discipline you since nothing bad happened. No one died and Doug was rescued so I'll let you off with a warning. But next time, please listen when I tell you to let us handle it." Qrow said.

Laura nodded. Qrow got up to leave.

"Okay just rest. We want you in full health for class on Monday. And good job kiddos." Qrow said.

"Thanks headmaster Qrow." Team LORD said in unison.

"I say we celebrate once Laura is discharged from the hospital later today." Ryan said.

"Celebrate what?" Olivia asked.

"Obviously celebrate the fact that we rescued Doug." Ryan said.

"Is that a good reason to celebrate?" Laura asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"You saw what he did to us. We were lucky to make it out of there alive." Laura said.

"Don't worry Laura. Next time we will be better prepared. For now let's just relax." Doug said.

Everyone was satisfied with the idea of relaxing for the weekend until Olivia opened her mouth.

"We can relax after we do all our homework and study what we missed today." Olivia said.

They all groaned at the mention of homework.


	14. Chapter 13

An SDC train carrying a huge amount of dust was heading to Vale. On top of it were four figures. The first figure is a tall guy with dark blue eyes and short blond hair. He is wearing a black hoodie with a pure white with gold lining chestplate and blue jeans with brown boots and a brown belt around his waist.

The second figure is a guy that's a little bit taller than the first. He has short messy light blue undercut hair with goggles over his forehead and dark blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

The third figure is a little shorter than the other two. He has short spiky light blond hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also has a monkey tail.

The last figure is a lot shorter than the other three. She has black neck length choppy hair with red tips and silver eyes. She wears a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms, a black skirt with red tulle underneath, an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. She wears thigh high stockings and red soled black boots with her red cloak over her outfit.

People wearing hooded cloaks called the Red Devil started to get on top of the train.

"Okay team RNJS. We can't let them hijack this train." The smallest figure said.

"Well obviously we all knew that Ruby." The blue haired guy said.

"Whoa, no back talking my beautiful wife, Neptune." The blond guy said.

"Jaune, Neptune. This isn't the time to argue." The blond hair monkey Faunus said.

"Yeah. Sun is right. We have a job to do." Ruby said taking out her sniper scythe called Crescent Rose.

She aimed her sniper at one of them and shot the Beowulf right directly in the face, killing it in the process.

Sun took out his staff called Ruyi Jingu Bang and twirled it in his hand. When one of the beowolves jumped at him, he quickly hit the Beowulf in the face, causing it to fall off the train.

Neptune slashed at the Beowulf with his trident and killed the Beowulf with its electricity.

Jaune took out his sword called Crocea Mors and kept slashing at a Beowulf until it fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Okay team. I think we got all of them. The train is almost to Vale so I think we should be safe the rest of the way." Ruby said.

"We should head to Beacon after to see the rest of the gang minus Weiss." Jaune said.

"Sounds like an excellent plan Jauney boy." Neptune said and flashed a smile at them.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. It has been so long since I saw everyone. I love helping Blake with her job as a spokesperson for the Faunus but I barely get to see any of you when I'm with her unless there's a mission for us to go on." Sun said.

"This might be the last mission I go on for a while." Jaune said.

"Aww. Why?" Sun whined.

Before Jaune could even answer, Ruby cut in.

"He's gonna be a professor at Beacon next semester!" She shouted.

"Wow, really? Good job." Neptune said patting Jaune's back.

"Not really. Ruby was the first choice but since she turned them down, they asked me." Jaune said.

"Can't believe they even asked me. Can you even imagine me teaching future huntsmen and huntresses and being stuck in a classroom everyday? Yuck." Ruby said.

"Yeah. It definitely wouldn't suit your lifestyle." Neptune said.

"At least even if Jaune won't be on missions with us the three of us can." Sun said.

"Uh, maybe." Neptune said.

Ruby and Sun turned to look at him.

"Sorry, it's just Weiss has been getting really stressed out with the company so it might be better if I went on less missions for a while." Neptune replied.

Sun sighed and turned to Ruby.

"You aren't going to tell me you're leaving too right?" Sun asked.

"Of course not Sun. No matter what you will always have me for missions." Ruby said with her trademark smile.

"Yes! Too bad we don't have a good team name now." Sun said.

"It doesn't matter because we will still be the best team ever!" Ruby exclaimed.

Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks everyone for gathering here today." Qrow said.

"It's no problem but why are we here?" Lori asked.

"I don't know if any of you have heard but the other day one of our students was hurt really bad and another of our students was kidnapped." Qrow said in a serious tone.

The rest of the Professors present gasped at what he said.

"Do we know why this happened?" Nora asked.

"The student that was hurt was the one that was supposed to be kidnapped. It was supposedly because of her orange eyes." Qrow replied.

"I have never heard of anyone having orange eyes. Is there something special about that eye color?" Ren asked.

"Honestly, even I'm not sure. Oz had never told me anything about orange eyes and I never heard any tales about orange eyes." Qrow said.

"Whoa. There's something that even the great Qrow doesn't know?" Nora gasped.

"Zip it will ya. This is important." Qrow said.

"What do we know about the kidnapper?" Lori asked.

"That he's a Hyena Faunus and that he's part of this gang called the Red Devil." Qrow said.

"I never heard of them. What are their motives?" Ren asked.

"Wish I could tell ya kid but that's another thing that even I don't know. One of the bad things about being the headmaster. I can't go out and find out what's going on in the world anymore like I used to." Qrow said.

"Then we can find out for you." Ruby said entering the room.

"Oh hey kiddo. What are you guys doing here?" Qrow asked.

"We just finished our mission and we were in Vale so we thought we would stop by and say hi." Ruby answered.

"Oh my god. I missed you guys so much!" Nora said running over to Ruby and Jaune and giving them a bone crushing hug.

"Nora. Air." Jaune said as he and Ruby were gasping for air.

Ren walked over and took Nora away from them.

"It is nice to see you again. All four of you. I trust your mission went well?" Ren asked.

"Of course it did. You're looking at only the best team ever." Sun replied.

"It was an easy mission. Just had to defend the SDC train from people and Grimm as it made its way to Vale." Neptune said.

"Hate to interrupt this reunion but we still have important matters at hand." Qrow said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Qrow.

"Oh yeah right. Well as I said, we can look into who this Red Devil is. Well maybe not we more like Sun and I can." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we can help out. We will be your eyes and ears in the outside world." Sun declared.

Qrow smiled. "Thanks kids."

He walked over to Ruby and ruffled her hair.

After fixing her hair, she turned to Qrow. "Now that that's taken care of; can we look around the campus?"

"Of course kiddo. Just try not to cause a ruckus while you are exploring." Qrow said.

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Ooh. It will be like old times. What should we do first? I know! We should go to the training ground and spar like the old days! What do you guys say?" Nora asked.

"Nora. Stop. They just finished a mission. I'm sure they are a bit tired. How about we just go to the cafeteria and get some food." Ren suggested.

"I could use some food." Jaune said.

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted.

They entered the cafeteria and the moment they walked in, the whole room became quiet.

After getting their food, Ren led them over to the table team LORD, TIME and LOLS were sitting at.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Ren asked.

They were all staring at Ruby and Jaune for a moment before turning their attention to Ren.

"Of- of course you guys can." Michael stuttered.

"Chill kid. We are just people like you guys." Ruby said with a smile.

Michael smiled back and Ruby and the others sat down at the table.

"Ruby, Sun. This is the girl that was attacked for her eye color." Ren said.

They both stared at her.

"Do you know what your eyes are supposed to do?" Ruby asked.

"Not really. My dad never told me. He said when I'm older he will let me know but I guess I'm still not old enough." Laura said.

"For most of my life I didn't know there was anything special about my eyes. I didn't discover what they could do until our friend Pyrrha was killed right in front of me. After that, I still didn't know what I could do with them just that they can freeze a dragon in place." Ruby said.

Everyone stared at her as she told her story.

"My point is that when the time is right, you will learn what power your eyes have. Hopefully you will learn it before someone you care for dies." Ruby said.

"Thanks. You're my hero. When I saw your final fight against Salem five years ago I knew I wanted to be an huntress just like you." Laura said with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it by myself. It's thanks to my team, Jaune and his team, Oscar and team SSSN that I was able to deal the final blow to Salem and end the war." Ruby said.

Sun smiled with a little blush on his cheeks. "Oh stop it. You're embarrassing us." He said.

He walked over to Laura.

"Can you pick stuff up with your tail?" Sun asked.

"Oh I wish. It's not really strong or long enough to hold anything." Laura replied rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Maybe you're not doing it right. Try it like this." Sun said demonstrating to her how to hold a cup with his tail.

"Like this?" She asked mimicking him.

Everyone watched in amusement as Laura tried and failed to pick up the cup. Michael turned to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune. I have a question." Michael said.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

"How did you get so much stronger than when you started here?" Michael asked.

"I had help. My old partner Pyrrha used to train me. At first I was too embarrassed to accept her help. I was the leader after all. It wouldn't look good if the leader had to be trained by his partner. Back then I was too prideful. But then I realized that Pyrrha wasn't trying to make me feel bad about myself. She genuinely wanted to help me improve myself so I would feel better about myself." Jaune answered.

"I don't know if I will ever be as good as you. I just feel like such a failure. My team would be better off without me." Michael said looking down.

"Look. No one expects you to be as good as actual huntsmen. You're still in your first year of at Beacon. You have four years ahead of you to improve. You also have your team that I'm sure are willing to help you train. You may not realize it, but there's an actual reason you are put into teams. They are here to help each other out and I'm sure teams LORD and LOLS would be willing to help you too. Just take each day one at a time and relax. I'm sure you will be better than me once you graduate." Jaune said.

Michael thought about what Jaune said for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you." Michael said.

"No problem." Jaune smiled.

"Hey Jaune. It's time to go." Neptune said.

"Okay coming. It was nice meeting all of you. Good luck at Beacon. I know you will love it here." Jaune said.

He walked away to catch up to the others.

"Okay now that food is taken care of. How about a match? Nora asked.

They all laughed.

"Since I don't think she's going to drop it anytime soon, fine. Let's have a match." Ruby said.


End file.
